


Obey me! Shall we Date: headcanons and imagines

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Atheism, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Death, Fluff, Headcanon, Injury, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Kidnapping, Murder, Reader Insert, Religion, Smut, Strangulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Vomiting, period pain, succubi, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 38,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: A place for all my headcanons from my Tumblr @ asmo-ds
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 53
Kudos: 492





	1. Intro

This is just where I'm gonna upload stuff from my Tumblr to ensure it doesn't get deleted 

Feel free to send requests into @asmo-ds on tumblr if my bio says they're open


	2. Kidnapped!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brother's Reactions to MC getting Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> TW: Kidnapping, Blood, Strangulation, and Vomit  
> "I saw that you were looking for requests and I’m feeling angsty and I was wondering if you could do MC getting kidnapped? Luci is my favorite but you can do as many/as little of the boys™️ as you like. Thanks!" - Tumblr user @fandom-burrito

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- When Mammon comes rushing into Lucifer’s study near tears he immediately knows something is wrong involving MC

\- He doesn’t even get mad at anyone for losing them because he’s too busy looking for them in every corner in the House of Lamentation

\- Orders around his brothers to go search in certain areas of the Devildom

\- He runs to Diavolo who sends out royal guards to search for their human as well

\- After a few days Lucifer feels MC’s pact mark fading and stinging against his skin

\- Goes on a rampage through the Devildom leaving no stone unturned

\- He finds MC unconscious in the basement of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Devildom

\- Ensures the kidnappers die the most painful deaths

\- Brings MC’s limp body home and informs everyone of their return

\- He nurses MC back to health and comes close to praying for them to wake up

\- When they do he allows himself to be vulnerable if just for a moment and holds them with tears streaming down both their faces

\- Vows to never allow MC to suffer again

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- When MC doesn’t arrive at the table in the morning for breakfast he heads to their room grumbling about them being lazy

\- When he sees the trashed room his heart breaks

\- He finds a witch hat on the floor and recognizes it as one of his pact holders

\- Blames himself for any of MC’s pain

\- Is in demon form flying towards the witch’s home as fast as possible

\- When he arrives he sees MC crying, bloody, and bruised

\- He sees red and lunges at the witch, using all his power to break their pact so he can attack them

\- Once the witch is dead he carries MC home and cries over almost losing them

\- Gets the help of Simeon to nurse MC back to full health

\- MC has to reassure him that he did all he could when he feels like a failure for not protecting them when it was the one simple task Lucifer assigned to him

\- MC should expect him to barge into their room randomly at twice the amount he was doing it before

##  **_LEVIATHAN_ **

\- Leviathan had spent the past three hours texting MC’s phone asking to play a new game with him

\- After receiving no response he gets upset and storms to MC’s room, only to find it trashed and bearing the scent of MC’s blood everywhere

\- Knowing that MC is the most fragile being in the Devildom, he immediately goes to Lucifer crying and begging for their safe return

\- Knows his anxiety would mess things up if he followed his own plans so he listens to everything Lucifer and Diavolo tell him to do

\- If he is the one to find MC he is summoning Lotan before anybody could blink

\- Grabs MC, running from the scene and allowing Diavolo and Lucifer to deal with the kidnappers as his main priority is MC’s well-being

\- He forces MC to stay in his room for days while they heal with the help of Solomon’s magic and while their room is reinforced to ensure something like this could never happen again

\- Cuddling with MC after the incident is different as he keeps his tail wrapped around their waist in his sleep, as if he’s afraid someone will hurt them again

##  _**SATAN** _

\- Satan sat in the library waiting for MC to show up for their magic studies

\- After thirty minutes he grows furious and makes his way to MC’s room to scold them for ditching their lessons

\- When he sees MC’s room trashed with the scent of their blood along with some random demon’s he sees red and is tearing apart the house

\- Once he informs everyone of what is happening, he walks out the front door making his way around town threatening demons whose scents were similar to the one he had smelled previously

\- After an hour or two of searching he hears quiet whimpers and wails from an alleyway

\- Recognizing MC’s scent, he rushes to their side, throwing the kidnappers against the walls with the force of a thousand men

\- Cradling MC’s body carefully in his arms, he makes his way home where he runs into Lucifer

\- Tells Lucifer where he found MC which sends Luci storming out the front door to ~~murder~~ punish the people who hurt MC

\- Uses potions to help ease any pain MC is experiencing

\- Only allows his brothers in the room for a few minutes at a time as he wants MC to rest up and feel safe with at least one person before being crowded by his overbearing brothers

\- If MC is unconscious for a day or two after the kidnapping he’ll lay next to them softly reading their favorite book from the human world

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- Asmodeus has never been someone known to shift to his demon form often or lose his control around anyone but his brothers

\- But when MC goes to the bathroom at the club and he faintly smells their blood minutes later he is in his demon form running to the restrooms

\- When MC is nowhere to be found in the sea of drunk stumbling succubi, he opens his wings and flies around the area surrounding the club

\- After informing Lucifer and Diavolo of the situation he meets up with Solomon to search for MC together

\- Using his charms and connections with previous lovers, Asmodeus is able to track down MC to a warehouse run by a gang of demons who are known to hunt humans

\- Adrenaline rushes through his veins as he and Solomon break down the door of the warehouse

\- Seeing MC tied up in a chair beaten and bruised sent Asmo into a whole new level of fury

\- He took down the gang faster than anyone has ever seen him move and gently untied and picked up MC as Solomon contacted the others

\- Solomon reaches out to touch MC’s bruises to try and heal them but Asmo growls at him on instinct before taking off into the air and bringing MC to his room where he has ointments made for injuries

\- Gave MC a bath first (no funny business, strictly to get them clean and comfortable)

\- Then applies healing creams and puts them in his comfiest pajamas

\- Coddles them until they’re back to their normal beautiful self

\- Asmodeus vows to never EVER leave MC alone at a club again for even a second

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- MC had invited Beel to meet them at hell’s kitchen for dinner

\- Due to a student council meeting he was running a few minutes late, so when he got there he was sad and assumed MC was tired of waiting and had gone home

\- He thought that until he notices their blood on the ground a few feet from an alleyway

\- He is in demon form destroying the area in moments, and he doesn’t stop until Mammon and Lucifer show up

\- Beel doesn’t eat for days while they search for MC

\- Blames himself for being moments too late to have saved them and has more nightmares than usual, but now they involve MC as well as Lilith being ripped away from him and killed

\- When Lucifer tells the brothers they found MC’s location Beel is the first to fly there and as soon as he knocks down the door of the kidnappers home they cower in fear

\- Behind the kidnappers, MC lay on the couch vomit under their face, beaten and bruised and tear stained cheeks

\- Beelzebub towers over the kidnappers putting their heads through walls and crushing their bones, ensuring that they could never move to take MC from him again

\- When he brings MC home he stays awake and stays by their bed for hours while Satan and Lucifer work together to heal all of MC’s injuries

\- Nearly throws Satan through the wall when he reveals MC had some severe damage to their organs

\- Beel is normally quiet but this was a different kind of silence where if anyone spoke he’d burst into his demon form

\- When MC wakes up they can expect him to bring them food and drinks everyday until they can walk and eat normally again

\- ~~will still bring them food in bed after they’re better bc he’s soft for them~~

##  _** BELPHEGOR ** _

\- When MC never shows up for their after class nap in the attic he gets fussy and makes his way toward their room ready to be bitchy about the lack of attention he was receiving

\- When he opens the door he is hit in the face by the scent of MC and some random demon’s blood, which immediately triggers his demon form

\- He runs to Beel first telling him about MC’s sudden disappearance and informing him he was going to go look behind the house in the woods

\- After all the brothers and undateables searched for a few days with still no sign of MC, Belphie started to get aggressive and blamed Diavolo for the lack of protection surrounding MC

\- But in reality he was blaming himself for not being there when they needed him the most

\- When Beel came running into the house saying he smelled MC’s blood on somebody and thinks he found their location Belphegor is out the door following his twin to bring MC home

\- When they arrive Beel goes straight to attacking the kidnappers while Belphie goes to MC’s limp body and is relieve to see their chest just barely rising and falling

\- He runs to purgatory hall to get the angels’ aid with healing MC

\- When he notices the red marks that reside on MC’s neck and recognizes that the kidnappers must have tried to strangle them at one point he gets flashbacks to when MC let him out of the attic

\- When MC wakes up he stays out of sight because he thinks that they’ll be scared of him again after being strangled for the second time in the Devildom, despite him not being the one to do it this time

\- Beel has to carry Belphie to MC when MC won’t stop asking to see him 

\- Hearing how broken MC’s voice was as it still hadn’t healed from the strangulation broke Belphie and he held them for hours whispering sweet nothings in their ear 


	3. Amnesia!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the exchange program, MC gets Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Amnesia
> 
> "Okay these brain worms have eaten my braincells alive so hear me out; MC does the whole exchange program thing, everything's normal so far, they fall in love w/ one of the brothers, and then they have to go back to the human world. The brothers get sus when the MC never contacts them again. So they go to see them in the human world. Turns out; MC got into a terrible accident that gave them amnesia and they don't remember them at all. How would the brothers try to make them fall in love again?" -Tumblr User @mich-01010100

##  _ **LUCIFER** _

-When he finds out about MC’s accident he is devastated

\- He convinces Diavolo to redo the exchange program minus the whole Belphie being locked in the attic part

\- He acts exactly how he used to act around MC with a bit more flirting in there.

\- The grand thing he does that ends up giving them small flashbacks to their time in the Devildom with him is when the night before, he spends the night with them

\- After the next day they end up staying in the Devildom telling Diavolo they wish to spend more time with Lucifer and try their best to rebuild whatever they had before the incident

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- Will overwhelm MC with saying things like “Stop playin’ around, you have to remember the great Mammon”

\- Decides to pull a lot of schemes with MC to help them remember.

\- MC never remembers and that hurts,

\- But when they confess to him for the second time he is so unbelievably happy and refuses to let MC go home (they don’t want to anyway, who’d want to leave the Great Mammon and risk forgetting him again)

##  _ **LEVIATHAN** _

\- Of course, this would happen to a gross yucky otaku like him :(

\- Gathers all of the TSL movies and books and every game him and MC ever played together

\- Hides food in his room so they can camp out in his room for days doing all the things they loved before

\- MC never moved out of his room, because falling in love with him again made them want to stay in the Devildom with their yucky otaku <3

##  _**SATAN** _

\- He went on a rampage around the house when he first found out and had to be knocked out by ~~his dad~~ Lucifer

\- He writes out their story together in a novel and gives it to MC asking them to read it  
\- Is reading over their shoulder as they slowly get more and more images back into their head.

\- He starts to write down everything they do at the end of the day as a story in case they need it again ~~(and to read it when they pass on to the Celestial Realm)~~

##  **_ ASMODEUS _ **

\- “I thought you said you’d never forget me, MC”

\- In hysterics yelling at MC at first until they’re both crying.

\- Starts to do self-care days and club nights with MC like they did their first year in the exchange program

\- When MC falls back in love the Avatar of Lust gives them a night they’ll never forget ;))))

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- Is suddenly not hungry as often anymore

\- He makes all their favorite meals for the two of them every day

\- Retells the story of Lilith and the Celestial Realm and his nightmares

\- One night he wakes up to MC making his favorite meal as a thank you for doing so much on their journey to remember the connection that was lost

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- He’s hurt and sleeps a lot

\- Decides to visit them in their dreams and show them the memories he had of them and their time together

\- He also is honest and tells them about the whole murder and time travel thing, because he wants to establish trust and make sure they are fully aware of who and what he is

\- When they don’t remember but fall back in love again he is so happy and tasks them to stay with him in the Devildom for the rest of time


	4. MC loses feelings (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC loses feelings and how the brothers cope/react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Alcohol, Gambling, Depression  
> "HMmM want some angst so: the demon bros reaction to mc telling them they don't have feelings for them anymore" -Anonymous

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- Offended and his pride is shattered

\- He still has feelings for MC so why don’t they have feelings as well

\- Does he not treat them well enough?

\- Is his power and the things he can provide them with no enough?

\- Acts like MC is nothing to him and like he isn’t hurt but inside he is absolutely shattered

-Drinks a lot when he’s alone in his room and starts to mess up a lot of his tasks

\- When he starts to show up tipsy to Diavolo’s office Diavolo is heartbroken to see his bestie so hurt

\- Will numb the pain with alcohol for a very long time and only gets better when he sees Mammon has lost his liveliness due to being the only sober oldest brother now

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Please don’t make me write this oh god

\- Poor man finally fell in love and found the one non-material thing that made him feel full of life

\- Heartbroken and avoids MC for the rest of their year in the Devildom

\- After they leave he rarely spends time in the House of Lamentation, because he wants their scent to fully disappear from the house that no longer felt like home despite his brothers being there

\- Gambles to distract himself and will often come home beaten and bruised from angry players that accuse him of cheating and he would stumble to Lucifer every night to cry in front of his big brother

\- Completely wrecked life as he never stopped being crazy in love with them

\- Only reason he would get better is that his brother’s start to take care of him and he feels like a burden

##  **_Leviathan ( this one is dramatic bc I started crying)_ **

\- Thought he was in his room too much before? He doesn’t leave it anymore

\- Stops like TSL and every anime they ever enjoyed together

\- Can’t even bring himself to imagine his new single life with Ruri-chan

\- Doesn’t play online with people anymore because any voices that isn’t MC’s is disgusting to him, even his own

\- He finally had someone who loved him and he lost them so easily

\- Eventually, he has enough of his room and he ends up in an underwater city, taking a position of power with Henry and Lotan

\- He doesn’t come back for a really long time and forgets his old life to live his new one

##  **_Satan_ **

\- Stays calm when MC is around but as soon as they head back home he loses control and refuses to hide his anger any longer and goes on a rampage

\- Eventually needs to be held prisoner by Diavolo to prevent him from destroying any of the three realms 

\- Isn’t allowed to leave until he calms down 

\- When Lucifer comes to comfort him he says he doesn’t need his help and he doesn’t like him

\- When Lucifer hugs his younger brother though he immediately breaks down in tears asking why he couldn’t be better

\- Eventually calms down and gets his shit together and decides just to absorb himself into his reading and forget about MC

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Numbs himself by sleeping with lots of people and pretending its MC that he’s holding 

\- Will barely be home cuz he wakes up in a new bed every morning and goes straight to bars or clubs when he wakes up

\- Feels like an empty shell of the jewel he once was

\- Drunk whenever he does come home

\- One day, when Mammon is sick of his little brother acting this way he slaps him and reminds him who he is and how beautiful he is and how he doesn’t need someone who doesn’t love him forever

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- Heartbroken and never wants to eat anymore

\- Food doesn’t taste as good and only makes him feel nauseous

\- Starts to resemble his brother by sleeping endlessly and being angry at everything

\- Stops working out even

\- Eventually starts to try and heal when he sees he is hurting his twin with his own pain

\- Gets better eventually and decides it was for the best and that he’s happy that MC is happy and not stuck in a relationship with someone they don’t love

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- The most understanding of the situation as he did murder them at one point 

\- He sleeps a lot but when he does he has nightmares 

\- When he decides to stop the nightmares by not sleeping his brothers become concerned 

\- Lucifer and Satan study ways to manipulate dreams so that the avatar of sloth could be himself again

\- Gets better but never fully gets over the human.


	5. Tricked!Bullied!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets a love note from (insert brother) but they actually were just being pranked by demons who wanted to spill food on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hey! I just found your blog and I really like your work! Could I request hcs for the bros finding out about MC leaving rad early in tears because Mc received a confession note, asking them to show up at a certain place during lunch. When they arrived it turned out to be a sham, and they got water or some other kind of liquid dumped on them. Thank you!" - Anonymous

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- He caught wind of the incident from Diavolo when he asked Lucifer if MC was okay

\- He gathered his things and headed home immediately, worried at MC but also a bit annoyed that they went somewhere without one of his brothers to protect them.

\- “MC you can’t just come home without one of us to wal-” He opened the door and stopped as soon as he saw MC curled up in their bed, nose red and cheeks stained with tears

\- He drops his serious act and sits on Mc’s bed rubbing their back while they explain the entire situation

\- The fact that lower demons did that and thought they could get away with it absolutely infuriated him

\- When he asks who the note was from MC freezes

\- “T-they signed it under your name” MC mutters

\- Lucifer’s heart skips a beat and he has a shocked expression

\- His shock turns into smugness

\- “So you went thinking you would meet me and I’d confess to you?” He grabs their chin to look into their eyes with a smirk

\- MC didn’t get to leave Lucifer’s room that night bc he’s actually a cuddle bug lowkey I don’t make the rules

##  **_MAMMON_ **

\- He noticed MC hadn’t exited their class yet and was annoyed that they were being slow.

\- When one of MC’s friends come up to Mammon and explain they went home early he gets worried but also annoyed that the human would do something that could get _him_ in trouble

\- When he hears MC’s sniffling, though, his worry takes over and he’s holding them rubbing soothing circles between their shoulder blades with this thumbs

\- Hearing what happened made him feel so angry and guilty

\- He was angry that anyone had the nerve to hurt the person he loves, but he was feeling guilty that he wasn’t there for them at that moment

\- To cheer MC up he could do one of two things

\- He could start talking about plans to prank the punks right back that make no sense or are extreme and make MC laugh

or

\- He could pull up Akuzon and go online shopping with Luci’s card all night with them

\- When MC lets him read the note he notices that it was made to look like his handwriting and signature and his heart breaks that they would use him to hurt MC but suddenly he’s confused

\- “W-w-wait you’re sayin you went there thinking you’d see me ?!”

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- Levi had just finished one of his online classes when he heard the front door slam and someone stomping down the hallway sniffling

\- He immediately peeked his head out and saw MC walking down the hall drenched in various liquids

\- He immediately grabs them and pulls them into his room, handing them some of his clothes to change into and helping them wash all the liquid out of their hair (over the sink ofc our hbu wouldn’t be able to see MC naked without dying)

\- MC explained everything to him, the confession note, the bullies, the food and water they’d thrown at them

\- Levi entered his demon form without every realizing

\- Without thinking, he wrapped his tail around MC’s shoulders and they nuzzled their face into it

\- Levi.exe has stopped working

\- He asks if he can read the note, hoping to get a scent or something useful to find who did this to his Henry

\- MC got all awkward and shifty as he read it and realized they had pretended to be him to lure MC to the location

\- Gets all blushy and doesn’t know what to say so he just pulls mc in closer, laying with them in his bathtub until they both fell asleep

##  **_SATAN_ **

\- He was actually picking up stuff at the library when he saw MC sprinting towards the house

\- He followed them home without them realizing and was shocked to see them covered in today’s school lunch special

\- He brings MC to the house’s library after they get all cleaned up and they vent to him about what happened

\- He is in his demon form in second demanding to know who did this to them

\- When MC gets scared he calms down and holds them until they stop shaking with sobs

\- When he sees the letter poking out of MC’s bag he grabs it and reads it as they continue to hide their face in his shoulder

\- Realizing MC thought it was him made him angrier but also giddy realizing MC probably returned his feelings

\- instead of saying something that would embarrass them he opted to squeeze them tighter and closer to his chest and read to them quietly

\- occasionally throughout the story he would leave kisses on MC’s head, neck or cheek

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- Asmo was skipping classes to go shopping and was on his way home when he saw MC running towards the house in tears

\- He tightened his grip on his bags and took off after them

\- Inside the house, he prepared his bath for them and let them get in the water so he couldn’t see their bits and he washed them and waited for them to be ready to talk

\- When he finds out what happens he gets so angry but keeps his calm and bubbly demeanor

\- Reassures MC that they’re all just jealous that they’re the only person as pretty as him

\- When MC is done in the bath he does skincare and lays them on his bed when they get sleepy

\- when they fall asleep he grabs the note and reads it and smiles when he sees his name but then gets angry that they used him that way

\- He crawls onto the bed with MC and kisses their cheek and holds them for the rest of the night

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He found out when he overheard some of his teammates at practice recalling the event and snickering about their prank

\- Uh those teammates are no longer alive Beel ate them

\- When he gets home he sees MC in the kitchen, freshly showered and in their pajamas stirring a cup of tea absent-mindedly

\- He gives bear hugs bc he’s a big teddy bear

\- MC cries to him and tells him what happened and he definitely did NOT regret eating the culprits

\- He helps MC cheer up by baking with them

\- When looking for a recipe in their bag, Beel found the note and scanned over it, recognizing the signature to be a half-assed copy of his own

\- He gets really giddy realizing MC was going to meet him and was expecting to confess to him as well

\- He lifts up MC and twirls them around talking about how glad he is they feel the same way

\- peppers their face with kisses all night

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- Noticing MC was absent from class he decided to head home because he felt there was no point being at school if MC wasn’t there

\- Goes up to the attic where MC is sat crying into a pillow

\- He doesn’t say anything and just lays them down next to him and holds them while sobs come out of their mouth

\- He waits for MC to start speaking as he wants to give them the time they need

\- When he finds out what happened he texts Beel and tells him to take care of the lowly demons who dared to hurt their MC

\- He demanded to read the note and his frown only grew as he realized they’d made MC think he was going to confess

\- “I know it was kinda silly for me to believe, sorry Belphie. I know you don-“

\- cuts them off with a kiss and reassured them that he loved them right back


	6. Suicidal!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers' reactions to MC being suicidal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDAL IDEATION  
> "Hi if it isn't too much trouble could I request obey me brothers headcanons for a gn suic!dal reader? If it's too much of a sensitive topic then it's totally okay! Thank you ^^" - Tumblr user @brownie-bonbun

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- When MC is acting off all week he decides to confront them

\- He panics when they start crying

\- Holds them close and whispers sweet nothings in their ear to calm them

\- He decides to get one of the best human world therapists and starts to keep a journal of their mood so he can recognize warning signs easier

\- If they take meds he keeps them on him and gives them to MC only when they need it / are scheduled to take it.

\- Has one of those cute lil medicine week containers that he goes through and refills every week

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- He finds out when he calls MC a stupid human and they break down

\- He doesn’t get it bc he’s done it so many times? why are they acting like this now?

\- When they say everyone would be better off if they died he immediately has them in a tight embrace

\- “Don’t go sayin’ stuff like that human. Even though I call you stupid I mean no harm by it. You’re MY stupid human.” he tries to comfort them but it comes out a little funny which makes MC laugh

\- If any of his brothers start to snap at MC or threatens to kill them he’s in their face in a second in demon form saying threats in a deep harsh tone

\- He often will drag MC into his stunts to keep them distracted and up and moving so they don’t have time to be idle and think about death _(idk if that helps everyone it just helps me ;-;)_

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- Ok I feel like Levi for sure has suicidal thoughts, have you heard the things he says

\- So when he recognizes MC’s behaivor he confronts them and they agree to work together to get better

\- They have a lot of sleepovers as nighttime is the worst for them both

\- If either of them is acting off during school they end up skipping together and agreeing to do online classes instead

\- Levi enjoys holding MC and it feels like he finally has a reason to stay, because if he wasn’t there he couldn’t protect them

##  _**SATAN** _

\- He had studied human psychology many times over the years and so he recognized MC’s little movement and anything that indicated they were having some sort of episode and neeeed help

\- He is the first brother to notice and the first time he sees them starting to act strange he drags them to the back corner of the library and sits with them

\- He keeps a lot of books that remind of MC back there so he can show them the books and explain his favorite parts

\- Thinks MC is one of the strongest people out there since they were already mentally ill and still remained alive after being dragged into hell during their sleep

\- Vocalizes his admiration a lot to them to make them feel happy and cared for

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t understand why someone would hate themselves so much

\- He’s only ever known narcissism so self hatred was a foreign concept

\- He decides not to stress MC out and pretends he doesn’t know but starts doing small things to spoil them and remind them they are almost as beautiful as him

\- He starts doing more spa nights with MC to calm them and gets less flirty and more wholesome around them in an attempt to make them happy

\- But when they tell him they miss the old him his heart bursts and he coddles them how the normal him would just without making them uncomfortable

\- Also looks up ways to counter the side effects of medicines they take so they don’t get bloated or acne or just pain in general

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- What causes him to notice MC’s odd behavior is when they keep giving him the majority of their meals because they were too tired to eat

\- He becomes his big teddy bear self and watches out for all of MC’s warning signs every second possible

\- Will research foods that are meant to give the happy chemical (I literally can’t remember which one it is) and buys/bakes them for MC

\- If they say one negative things about themselves they are engulfed in a big hug with their favorite snacks in front of them

\- Understands that sometimes its hard for MC and doesn’t push them more than he has to

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- When he can sense their tiredness growing stronger and more often he gets worried

\- The final straw when he knows he needs to do something is when MC makes a joke about how they shouldn’t have traveled back in time and just allowed him to kill them

\- He stays awake just to ensure they don’t sleep all day and he talks with them

\- Both probably end up in the attic talking about mental illness since its obvious that he definitely has some sort of mental illness as well (probably depression and PTSD)


	7. Angel Hunter!MC (All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros react to Angel Hunter!MC

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- He is initially confused as to why Diavolo wants such a dangerous human to participate in his exchange program, but ensures they stay safe anyways

\- If MC approaches him while he’s in demon form he is sure to make sure his wings are in the direction MC is not

\- even if he’s a demon _now_ he was an angel for a very long time and is unsure if fallen angel wings could be something MC would like to have

\- Directs their attention towards Simeon and Luke

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- He gets excited at first rambling about how if they sold Simeon and Luke’s wings they could make so much bank

\- When MC makes a comment about him being a fallen angel and admires his wings though he gets nervous

\- He does like the idea of the amount of money MC makes per wing

##  _ **LEVIATHAN** _

\- Would definitely think of MC as a badass anime character

\- “MC! If you sell Mammon’s wings would they be able to pay off his debt to me?”

\- Really thankful that he’s a shut-in and has no wings because he isn’t in as much danger as his brothers

##  _**SATAN** _

\- Another person who immediately is relieved they have no wings

\- He also isn’t a fallen angel, which is why he is probably the closest with MC out of all the brothers

\- Teaches MC fighting skills and they teach him some too

\- They get along and enjoy studying the anatomy of different beings together

##  _ **ASMODEUS** _

\- “Lucifer, should I be scared since I look so angelic?!” *smacked on the backside of his head*

\- Is terrified of MC tbh

\- But when he sees Satan is close with them he also warms up to them bc he feels safe as long as Satan’s around

\- When they're alone he is too scared to even be horny

##  _ **BEELZEBUB** _

\- Pls don’t touch his or his brothers' wings

\- Will pick up MC and carry them around when they’re around the angels just to be safe

\- Really just doesn’t want Luke to be hurt bc he’s his sweets guy

##  _ **BELPHEGOR** _

\- Oh someone who kills angels? Like how humans also killed his angel of a sister?

\- Just one more reason to hate humans

\- If MC was an angel hunter he wouldn’t be sorry for having killed them even if they came back

\- He would feel glad he put them in the shoes of how it feels to be killed by someone

##  _**DIAVOLO** _

\- This man wanted to see if he could get Angels to open the eyes of an angel hunter

\- He actually has a spell cast that protects the angels from if MC ever attacks them, but only he and barb know about it

\- He is intrigued by MC’s angel hunting stories and the familiar names of powerful angels they’ve taken down

##  _**BARBATOS** _

\- He finds it interesting actually and studies the behavior of the angel hunter

\- He also keeps an eye on them when Luke is cooking with them

\- If they make a movement towards Luke, Barbatos has his tail around their ankle, pulling them to the floor away from his student

\- Loves MC’s lack of fear for higher beings

##  _**SOLOMON** _

-As a Sorcerer, he’s seen the dark sides of the human race

\- He actually knew MC as they were one of the more popular and successful angel hunters and he had bought angel wings for certain spells and potions from them

\- Dreams of being partners in crime with them and ruling the world of demons of angels

##  _**SIMEON** _

\- Protective dad ™️

\- He fears for his own safety of course but as soon as he finds out who his fellow exchange student is, he has Luke either by his side or Barbatos’s at all times

\- Doesn't trust MC but is still friendly as that is his nature and he believes in humans having their eyes opened to better things such as NOT killing angels

##  _ **LUKE** _

\- Babi doesn’t find out for a while

\- When he does it’s because MC and Simeon were being held back from killing each other

\- He has never seen Simeon so angry before and MC was barely being held back by Lucifer and Mammon

\- When he finds out that Simeon was angry at MC because they went after Luke’s wings he is heartbroken

-pls don’t hurt baby boy like this


	8. MC named Lilith (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros reaction to MC being named Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bros react to MC whose name is Lilith?" - Anonymous

_**~ i’m referring to the MC as MC so it’s not confusing nKEHEIN ~** _

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- He chose them for the program yet everytime he hears their name he wants to hold them and cry

\- but he won’t bc of his Pride ™️

\- Loves how the name fits the personality since MC is so much like Lilith

##  _**Mammon** _

\- Is immediately soft for MC

\- Treats them like a baby sister

\- Flashbacks to babysitting Lilith, Belphie, and Beel

##  _**Leviathan** _

\- Older brother protection mode activate

\- Very protective of MC

\- If they even so much as stub their toe he’s summoning Lotan on whatever they stubbed it on

##  _**Satan** _

\- Doesn’t really care since he never knew Lilith

\- Still thinks it’s cringe that Lucifer chose MC just because their name is Lilith like his dead sister

\- Is low key happy that his brothers seem so happy to have another Lilith around and how they feel more bonded like they once were in the Celestial Realm

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- sometimes forgets it’s not _their_ Lilith and will treat them like a baby sister

\- Missed having a girl around to be feminine instead of the toxic masculinity that he has to deal with from seven dimwits

\- I HC he used to sing lullabies for Lilith since he’s got such a sweet voice, so he suddenly sings for MC a lot

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He is so attached to the human so fast

\- Idk if y’all play mystic messenger, but y’know how yoosung is like “i lOvE yOu RiKa- i MEAN MC”

\- yea that’s basically him

\- The face that they were just like Lilith though was so amazing and comforting to him though

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- Angy boy

\- How dare someone have the same name as his dead sister

~~\- there’s only so many names that exists belphie calm ur tits~~

\- after _the incident ™️_ he loves treating MC like he did Lilith, which does more harm than good for everyone bc he acts as if they ARE her and not just a descendant w the same name


	9. MC's Best Friend is Religious (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros Meet MC's best friend who is apparently very religious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HI!, can you do a scenario with the demon brothers meeting MC best friend from the human world but their very religious? (my best friend is like that and she doesnt like the game or the characters because of it XD) MC can be f or gn. Have a nice day/night <3" - Tumblr user @endeenderman

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Stepping foot into the house of a devout Christian was not how Lucifer was planning to spend his weekend in the human world with MC

\- His skin stung a little every time they passed a cross in the house

\- He keeps his composure for MC though knowing he’d been one of the reasons they weren’t able to see each other for so long

\- Tries his best not to get salty over god

\- But he does understand how many humans find his ~~no good rotten child-killing love hating~~ father comforting when they need guidance and need to think of after their deaths and where they will go

\- He has to admit he’d much prefer they make deals with the devil though

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- This situation is funny until he's asked to say grace at dinner with MC and their best friend

\- Gets very nervous and stutters out some type of excuse as to why he can’t

\- “I’m allergic…. to religion” *MC facepalms*

\- MC explains he’s not religious and he thanks Diavolo for bringing them into his life.

\- Loves seeing MC happy even if it means standing in a room for of bible verses and crosses with his skin burning from the mere sight of them

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- A little ticked MC would make him leave his room to go to the home of someone who worships his father not knowing how much he’d hurt his own children 

\- He hisses every time they pass a cross or bible as he can feel it heating up his cold skin

\- He stops to read a bible verse MC’s best friend had hanging on the wall and his eyes start to sting

\- He excuses himself to the bathroom and MC thinks he hurt himself and he’s gonna go blind and feels guilty

\- The verse actually just reminded him of a Celestial Realm exclusive anime he never got to finish before falling

##  **_Satan_ **

\- He never met god so he was probably the least upset about seeing the religiously decorated home of his lover’s best friend

\- He tolerates the burning of his skin because he likes seeing MC happy with people they love

\- *cough*simp*cough*

\- AnYwAyS he also acts very kind and withholds his anger every time the friend sees something bad and claims it to be Satan’s work

\- He isn’t _that_ dedicated to mischief

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Being the shady bitch he is he makes sure MC’s best friend knows how much of a sinner he is

\- Makes dirty jokes and grabs MC’s ass a lot during their visit

\- Tells stories of wild drunken club nights

\- He does this just enough to annoy their friend but not enough to make them hate him because he loves MC and doesn’t want them to be sad if their best friend rejects them for dating a demon

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- Refused to go until MC offered to bring him to all the restaurants in their home town

\- After cleaning out every crumb of food the small town had to offer, they headed to MC’s best friend and Beel got v quiet

\- He was having flashbacks to the Celestial War

\- Luckily they weren’t too bad and he just went to the bathroom to splash himself with water and chill out

\- Is kind and polite to MC’s friend so MC will reward him with scooby snacks

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- Refuses to go as well, but MC kidnapped him while he was sleeping and he woke up in the human world

\- Waking up to the warm feeling of his skin burning from the closeness of a cross on the bedside table

\- He was kinda grumpy the whole time but he tries his hardest to ignore all their holy shit and get this over with

\- He’d only just begun to like humans again so bringing him to a devout Christian human’s house was not MC’s brightest idea and he was bitching and moaning the whole time they were there


	10. Mom/Dad friend!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC who is the Mom/Dad friend of the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey could I please request for the demon bros with MC who acts like a mom. Like she has been taking care of her younger siblings for years and she just has that warm presence that still makes you want to obey her and feel really bad when she gives that disappointed look?"- Tumblr user @corpiet

##  _ **Lucifer** _

  * At first he feels his parental role in the house is being threatened
  * But as soon as MC uses some of their nurturing attitude with him, he’s soft
  * Makes him feel calm and safe not having to be the parent all the time after being the parent for his brothers
  * His daddy issues have been nullified
  * Definitely goes to them to discuss younger siblings and complain/ask for advice
  * one day when he hangs Mammon upside down MC enters the room and is upset with him
  * Lucifer doesn’t care about their disapproval until he looks at their face
  * they are giving _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * He feels as though he is being rejected by a parent for the second time
  * Lets mammon down and hastily retreats to his room where he wallows in his guilt
  * ~~definitely calls Diavolo and cries about it~~



##  _**Mammon** _

  * Oh boy, another Lucifer, awesome.
  * He tries to act like a badass demon who gives no f*cks to intimidate them and remind him of his power
  * but as soon as he acts like an a-hole, he receives _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * Swears on all his Grimm he will never disappoint MC again
  * ~~even though he still does very often~~
  * Whenever he feels like a bad older brother he goes to MC for some advice
  * Looks up to them but won’t admit it
  * Appreciates when they give _the look_ ᵗᵐ to his brothers for bullying him



##  _ **Leviathan** _

  * Whatever he doesn’t need normie behavior around him, he’d rather stay in his room all-day
  * When MC comes in to check on him he gets annoyed the first time
  * but when he realizes they’ve been checking on his sleeping and eating and general health he feels his heart melt
  * why would someone like MC care so much about a yucky otaku
  * When he tells them to stop bringing him his meals and to leave him alone to stay up all night he receives _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * Immediately takes back his statement and tries to regulate his sleeping and eating
  * he wants his MC to be proud of him
  * is also terrified of _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * Is envious of their little siblings for having MC for so long



##  _**Satan** _

  * seeing as his daddy issues are just as bad as Luci he dislikes MC at first because he feels like if he were to get comfortable around them he’d be seen as their shadow or he’d become too dependent
  * tried to avoid MC
  * but when he comes home and he trips over one of his massive piles of books he loses his temper over the scattered pages
  * MC comes in and soothes him with breathing exercises
  * After he is done with his temper tantrum MC gets up and starts to organize his books
  * he gets mad at them for touching his stuff the whole time
  * but when he raises his hand at them and they give _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * he just watches in silence as MC finishes his room
  * is very happy with the results and organization of his novels and spellbooks
  * goes to them for advice since he can’t go to Lucifer without getting mad
  * clingy tbh he really needs that nurturing parental figure in his life
  * asks for bedtime stories



##  _ **Asmodeus** _

  * When MC first arrives he likes their parental behavior
  * calls them mommy/daddy a lot
  * but when they suggest he comes home earlier on his clubbing nights he gets upset
  * he tells them to mind their own business and to stop being jealous of his social life
  * it’s time for _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * Guilt floods his body
  * but he stands his ground
  * Until he breaks down and agrees to come home before two in the morning.
  * actually becomes thankful for MC taking the charge on that as his skin manages to get even smoother
  * is that possible?
  * he also clings to MC and is convinced they are possibly the only person equal to him



##  _ **Beelzebub** _

  * Lilith was like that as well despite being the youngest of the seven
  * Would immediately love MC and likes their praise
  * MC teaches him more recipes from the human world
  * and holy crap MC’s cooking made his heart burst because it tasted like home in a way
  * One night while raiding the fridge he heard someone clear their throat behind him, making him turn around quickly
  * there stood MC, sporting _the look_ ᵗᵐ
  * Oh no… the teddy bear gets very sad and immediately starts to hug MC and apologize endlessly and asks if they’d be willing to bake him something to hold him off until morning
  * Finding out they had younger siblings made Beel very happy because he wanted to meet them and see if MC has taught them how to cook as well



##  _ **Belphegor** ** (SPOILERS! lesson 16) ** _

  * When he first meets MC he immediately realizes how much they care for his brothers
  * which makes them the perfect person for helping him get out of the attic
  * When their body disappeared from mammon’s arms and they stood at the top of the stairs
  * that’s when _the look_ ᵗᵐ came to play
  * Feels guilt and is reminded of Lilith and her caring nature
  * After everything settles down he follows MC around like a lost puppy Constantly wants their approval and to make them proud
  * won’t hesitate to take naps with their younger siblings while MC does work




	11. Demon Bros bring sad!MC to their favorite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is sad so the demon brothers take them to their favorite spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello!! I love your works so much, especially the dad dance one, now I can't get the image of Lucifer doing the Shopping Cart hsjshsh. I hope your week today is better than your weekend!! And since you didn't get awesome weekend, can I request the brothers dragging MC out of their room to go somewhere they think is fun, because they saw MC seems sad? Thank you so much!! And hope you'll have a great day♡♡" - Tumblr user @diann-r

##  **_ LUCIFER _ **

\- Lucifer first notices MC is more quiet than usual

\- But when they barely eat their dinner and he sees they are barely sleeping he decides it's up to him to cheer them up

\- When he comes to their room they barely look up from their studying so they seem like they’re working hard and won’t get yelled at

\- But they are surprised when he closes their book (with a bookmark ofc) and takes their hand gently putting on their coat and walking them out the front door

\- He decides to bring MC to **Diavolo’s Royal Garden**

\- There, he takes MC for a stroll and introduces the flowers of the Devildom to MC in depth

\- At night he brings MC to a field where red glow bugs are starting to rise from the plants and watches in adoration while MC runs through the field staring at the bugs, flowers, and general area in awe

\- His pride is filled to the brim when he sees the child-like expression on MC’s face and decides their smile is his new happy place

##  **_MAMMON_ **

\- When he realizes his favorite human isn’t feeling the greatest he immediately acts

\- He actually knocks before entering the room, just to make them extra happy

\- Picks them up and throws them over his shoulder before walking out the front door with them squirming and giggling

\- He brings them **thrift shopping**

\- Mammon hits all the thrift stores in the Devildom and allows MC to get whatever they want ~~since he stole Lucifers credit card~~

\- They look at all the items and goof around, making up backstories for where each item came from

\- When they arrive home they both decide to put on a fashion show of their purchases

\- Mammon finds it absolutely adorable how MC doesn’t know how to model clothes but still looks like a god/goddess to him and he would gladly do a photo shoot with them

\- Afterwards, he and MC have a movie night with random films they found at the store

##  _ **LEVIATHAN** _

\- Why is his normie acting so sad? It’s throwing off his anime marathon and bumming him out

\- decides for the sake of his anime marathon he would help out MC and cheer them up

\- He stands up from their bed and turns off the tv despite their protests and tells them they’re gonna go on an adventure

\- He brings MC to **a cliff at the edge of the ocean**

\- MC is scared Levi is gonna push them off for ruining the anime so they stay back

-but Levi assumes they’re just scared of heights and brings them to the edge and holds onto their waist from behind

\- He summons Lotan who comes out of the water to raise his head to the top of the cliff

\- He takes mc’s hand in his own and gently guides them to pet the creature who nuzzles into the human’s touch

\- Feels the entire world disappear around them as he gets lost in MC’s twinkling eyes watching the large sea creature act like a little puppy

##  _ **SATAN** _

\- He originally was heading to MC’s room to get help for a prank on his eldest brother, but when he heard sniffling and tired sobs he realizes his plans may need to be set aside

\- after softly knocking and receiving a low “come in” from the human, he walks straight into the room, picking them up bridal style and walking towards his room

\- He brings them to **the top level of the library in the very back corner**

\- He sits them down on a shelf while reading different titles to them

\- when they perk up at one they recognize he picks it up and leads them to a comfy seat, pulling them into his lap to rest on his chest while he reads to them

\- He learned this from Lucifer when he was younger, as Luci would read to Satan in this exact chair whenever his wrath flared up

\- he would play with MC’s hair if they fell asleep and use his sweater as a blanket for both of them to nap together and let all their worries take care of themselves in their dreams

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- When he sees MC’s puffy red eyes he immediately runs to their side ~~says how they look awful, which only makes them cry more~~

\- He holds them in his lap for a few moments before he gets an idea

\- He picks MC up so they are chest to chest with their legs around his waist and begins to walk

\- When MC looks around they find themselves at **a secluded shimmery lake in the woods**

\- Asmo turns around for them to undress and waits until he hears them enter the warm water

\- he then undressed as well and also submerges himself in the water

\- He and MC swim around in their underwear until the moon is high in the sky

\- He explains to them how the water in the lake is meant to heal the heart and how he comes here whenever he doesn’t feel the greatest

\- When they get back MC wears one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers before laying in his bed on his chest circled up and breathing in his rose cologne

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- He knows something is wrong when MC didn’t come to watch Gordon Ramsey with him

\- He arrives at their room to be greater with them staring blankly at the wall with dark circles under their eyes

\- He goes to them and crouches, indicating they crawl on his back

\- He gives them a piggyback ride all the way to **a small family-owned cafe at the edge of the town**

\- they are greeted by an older woman who feeds them both and treats them like her grandchildren

\- Beelzebub offers a bite of all his dishes to MC and gets them their favorite foods

\- He tries not to eat too much so he can chat with MC without spitting food on them

\- Seeing MC smile with their cheeks full of cake makes him nearly choke on his own food

\- He gets so excited to know he cheered them up and made their day better

\- insists on giving them a piggyback everywhere they walk for the rest of the night

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- He goes to MC’s room to nap with them, only to see they are already asleep

\- When he gets closer he sees the tear stains on their red cheeks

\- he carefully picks them up in a blanket and brings their sleeping form to **a soft field of flowers behind the house of lamentation**

\- he lays them down and when they stir he explains they’re in his favorite napping spot

\- tells them to breathe in the scent of flowers and himself as he holds them close closing his eyes

\- no words are exchanged and he simply holds them until they no longer wish to be held

\- Beel comes outside and finds them both fast asleep and carries them to the attic, laying them both on a pile of pillows before laying down next to them


	12. MC who calls Luke “Chibi” (All Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the OM! characters' reactions to MC calling Luke "chibi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, its my first time requesting something, so, sorry if something is unclear! How would the brothers and/or undatables (Luke is platonic 'cuz he's baby) react if MC gave Luke the nickname "Chibi", ya know 'cuz he's smoll and all. I just find that neckname really cute and it kinda fits him. Feel free to ignore this, and sorry i made mistakes, english isnt my first language." - Tumblr user @a-chaotic-dumbass

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- Did MC really just refer to that puny bratty angel with such a cute name

\- He’s a rabid chihuahua not some cute little fluff ball of joy ~~like Cerberus~~

\- When he sees MC’s fond smile towards the angel he decides to let it slide just this once

\- Finds it endearing after a while that MC could give such an annoying little brat such a cute little nickname without being sarcastic about it

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- “Oi, MC! Quit coddling the chihuahua and come help the Great Mammon make some bank”

\- Acts like he thinks its a stupid nickname

\- He really just wants MC to call him something cute too

\- He accidentally refers to Luke as Chibi at one point and then punches himself in the face

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- woAHHHHH MC USING SUCH CUTE LANGUAGE AROUND LEVI? THIS IS AMAZI- oh they were talking about Luke.

\- The chihuahua is his new enemy and he tries to act cutesy around MC more often to earn the nickname for himself

\- Gives up because he realizes he’s too big for a cute nickname like Chibi

\- But when MC starts to refer to him only as Leviachan he nearly faints out of excitement

##  _**SATAN** _

\- Scoffs and pretends he doesn’t care but he really wants MC to give him nicknames, maybe not cutesy ones like Chibi- BUT a nickname would be great

\- Constantly refers to Luke as Chihuahua in hopes it’ll rub off on MC and they’ll understand how the small angel is rabid and annoying

\- When he realizes it makes MC sad to see him talk down about Luke he calms down and tries to avoid talking trash in front of MC

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- “MC do me next! I want you to call me something sweet ~”

\- Will do everything in his power to earn a cute nickname from MC

\- Hates Luke for getting a nickname before him when HE’S THE CUTE ONE

\- Will call MC pet names more so eventually they’ll reciprocate his efforts

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- Finds it adorable

\- He may think of Luke as a chihuahua like his brothers but he also enjoys Luke’s company and his cooking

\- Starts to refer to him as Chibi as well

\- Eventually Luke accidentally calls him Onii-chan at some point and it warms Beel’s heart

##  **_BELPHEGOR_ **

\- He’s too tired to care at first 

\- But hearing the word Chibi so often out of MC’s mouth eventually gets annoying and he goes on a long rant about Luke and how he’s just a chihuahua who bites people’s ankles and yips too much

\- MC gets sad about his rant and apologizes for using the word so much

\- After a day or two of them not saying it he misses the cute way they would say Chibi so fondly when speaking of the angel and starts to refer to him as Chibi as well in front of MC and MC only

##  _**Diavolo** _

\- Doesn’t understand why MC would refer to Luke in such a way at first

\- When MC explains nicknames and terms of endearment to him though he refuses to refer to his friends by their real names

\- “Luci-chan! Do you have those papers I asked for?” “My lord please refer to me as Lucifer and nothing but Lucifer.”

\- “Onii-chan, can you make some tea for chibi-chan and I :)” “My lord I am your butler, not your ‘onii-chan’”

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- Simply smiles and shakes his head at MC as he finds it amusing how they are in literal hell and refer to someone there as ‘chibi-chan’

\- Will teasingly call Luke Chibi while they are baking

\- Ends up calling him Chibi out of habit and is barely able to refer to him by his name anymore since he is so used to the nickname

##  **_Solomon_ **

\- Goes parading around the house chanting “Chibi~” whenever he needs Luke for a task

\- Makes fun of MC for the silly nickname but also finds it adorable and doesn’t want them to stop

\- If he hears the word Chibi at any point for the rest of his life he gets flashbacks to his year in the Devildom with MC and gets really warm inside

##  **_Simeon_ **

\- Is very happy to see how kind and innocent MC remains while surrounded by demons

\- Is also glad that Luke is finally being called something other than "chihuahua"

\- Will pick up on the nickname as well, but only when Luke isn’t around because he knows Luke will be insecure about his size if he says is near him

\- Just finds the nickname too endearing to stop saying it

##  **_Luke aka Chibi-chan <33_ **

\- *angry chihuahua noises* 

\- At first, he doesn’t like the implication of him being small and cute so he rejects the name 

\- But when he realizes how kind MC is compared to the demons who refer to him as a dog he gets all warm and fuzzy inside

\- If MC calls him anything but Chibi he will be sad and think the demons are finally corrupting MC


	13. Demon Bros meet MC's Protective Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's protective older Brothers show up to the Devildom to give the Demon Brothers a very clear message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hope I'm not sending in too many asks, I have too much ideas and not the skill to write them. But, how about MC is in devildom and their older twin brothers comes to visit? Like MC greets them with the classic run and jump in arms hug and they seem to be really close with occasional 'fight me'. And maybe one of the demon bros are in a relationship with MC and MC's brothers gives them the 'you hurt my sibling we' ll kill you ' talk?" - Tumblr user @corpiet

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- When he finds out MC has siblings they’re close with he immediately goes to Diavolo to suggest visitation to the Devildom (which who is Diavolo to say no to even more MCs)

\- When he sees MC greet their brothers with a run and jump, ultimately knocking them all over into a laughing pile of dorks

\- MC introduces Lucifer as their boyfriend, which immediately makes him feel a bit flustered but also proud

\- He tries to impress them all night by making fancy meals and keeping his brothers in line as well as coddling MC all night to show they’re being taken care of

\- MC realizes they are out of Wine and volunteers to leave Lucifer’s study to go grab more, and they vanish before anyone can protest

\- the second they leave the brothers are leaning over towards Lucifer with hard faces

\- “If you hurt our sibling trust us you’ll regret it,” one of them says as the other nods along

\- At first, Lucifer is shocked at the balls on these guys but then he simply smirks and turns to his demon form, leaning into them as well before saying,

-“Ok? and if you hurt my lover you’ll regret it” which causes the brothers to smile and laugh before they all calm down and have a casual convo

-MC had overheard the interaction and had to calm their racing heart before entering the room

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- When Mammon finds out MC’s brothers are coming he nearly pisses himself

\- he also spends the entire visit on the verge of pissing his pants

\- when he sees how happy they all are, as they fall into a giggling pile of dorks his heart bursts though

\- very sweaty™️

\- when MC introduces Mammon as their boyfriend he blacks out and doesn’t come back until they’re at the house of lamentation

\- decked MC in shiny things before the brothers came so that they’d be happy knowing Mammon spoils them

\- As soon as MC goes to the bathroom their brothers gang up on him

\- “Listen up Mr. Avatar of Greed, you better treat our sibling right or else we’ll get some holy water in this place”

\- A very audible gulp from mammon

\- “…. please don’t bring my dad’s piss water into this”

\- that gets a laugh out of everyone and MC’s brothers and Mammon end up being best bros

\- When MC comes back they all tell them what happened and MC nearly pisses themself laughing ~~(why can’t I stop talking about piss)~~

\- is very sad when they leave but starts planning their next visit

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- another sweaty man™️

\- Tries to hide in his room the entire visit

\- When MC drags him to come to pick their brothers up he gets really whiney and flustered

\- Nearly screams when MC tackled them bc he knows how fragile his normie is

\- When he sees them all laughing though he calms down and stands stiffly letting them greet each other

\- When attention turns towards him he almost runs but MC grabs his arm to stop him

\- Being introduced as their boyfriend gave him more confidence

\- MC had left Levi’s room to go grab a movie they were going to watch from their own room

\- “Listen up fish boy,” _oh goodness here we go_ “don’t even think of taking up all of MC’s time we still need her too”

\- as soon as Levi felt their envy he let out a breath

\- “I should be jealous of you guys! you’ve had all of MC’s life with them I have only had this year :(“

-*sad fishy noises*

\- Henry watches from his fish tank like: 👁👄👁

\- When MC comes back and they’re all crying and hugging they’re like wtf happened

##  _**SATAN** _

\- He gets to reading up on proper ways to act around a significant other’s family

\- Finds MC’s excitement to see their brothers adorable

\- When he sees MC tackle them in a hug he flinches because he's so used to MC having to be careful around everyone in the Devildom

\- Gives their brothers firm handshakes and makes eye contact

\- At one point when MC is summoned by Lucifer for a quick report on their school work Satan is left alone with the brothers

\- “Alright buddy let's get this over with,” one of the older brothers starts. 

\- Satan tenses expecting them to be angry at him for dating their human sibling and being the avatar of wrath

\- “You seem trustworthy and I am honored to have you as a future brother-in-law” 

\- *cue Satan blushing at the idea of marriage*

\- “BUT if you ever let your wrath affect MC and bring harm to them we will come down here and make you wish you’d never met them.” 

\- You’d think Satan would be mad, but he's actually impressed by their boldness and pleased with the love they hold in their heart for MC

\- MC comes back to them all having a political discussion maturely and calmly

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- MC has brothers??

\- “… are they hot too?” *MC slap*

\- Is nervous about accidentally making raunchy comments in front of them and ruining a future with the only person to ever love him for more than whats in his pants or his status

\- When MC goes to tackle their brothers in a hug he joins the hug as well

\- Their brothers are confused at first but seeing MC happy made them feel more comfortable with Asmo hugging them as well

\- Asmo mainly sticks to gossipy humor and avoids any sort of lustful topics

\- MC leaves the room to go stop Beel from eating them out of house and home

\- “Asmodeus” oh f*ck

\- “I definitely like you, you seem like the perfect person for MC, BUT if you ever lay a hand on them without their consent I will pop that pretty little nose of yours straight into your skull”

\- At first, Asmo is worried about his nose but then when he realizes what they said he chuckles

\- “No matter how strong of a desire I may have to touch them I would never dream of doing so without clear consent, darling. You need not worry your pretty little heads about me hurting your MC”

\- Their brothers are shocked by his words but ultimately begin to share embarrassing stories from when MC was younger

\- Asmo definitely made copies of a few baby photos for his wallet

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- Twin brothers ? he sure knows about those

\- Whenever MC talks about them he can’t help but smile bc it’s obvious how much family means to them

\- Seeing MC knock over their brothers was funny to him because he is so used to MC trying to tackle him and barely managing to make him flinch

\- Will be very casual and comfortable easily (at least on the outside)

\- on the inside, he’s like a little kitty hiding in the corner :(

\- Big teddy bear boyo is so nervous but those nerves don’t show until MC leaves the room and the Brothers give each other a nod

\- oh gosh are they gonna beat Beel up?!

\- “We know you like eating everything but if you eat or hurt our sibling in any way shape or form we will kill you.” Beel stops shaking and sweating

\- he laughs and the brothers seem to grow angry

\- After all MC had done for him and his family he wouldn’t even have a passing thought of hurting them

\- When he tells the brothers that they seem very relieved

\- When MC comes back the boys are all smiley and chatting up a storm which makes their heart swell

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- Twin brothers like him and Beel? sounds easy enough to deal with

\- Gets lots of sleep before they arrive to avoid being exhausted in front of them ~~definitely still is exhausted tho~~

\- MC tackles them in a hug and he smiles sleepily before helping MC and their brothers up

\- Stays quiet and lets MC catch up with their brothers

\- Beel comes in and asks MC if they can cook some human food for him, leaving Belphie with the Brothers

\- “Belphegor, let's make this quick and simple,” Belphie sits up but groans internally

\- “We know being tired is your whole shtick or whatever but we need you to never get tired of our sibling, okay? MC deserves the world and if you can’t give them that, we won’t hesitate to come back down here and beat your sleepy ass”

-,,,, wonders if they know about _the accident_ from when he got out of the attic

\- “Knowing who MC is, I don’t think I could ever get tired of them, and if I did they’d kill me before you even made it down here” Belphie chuckled

\- MC came back quickly due to not telling Belphie that they DONT know about the whole murder thing lol but is pleased to see them all in casual conversation definitely teasing MC in some silly way


	14. Gambler!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros when MC is a very skilled Gambler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @imtiredaffff

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- Is immediately frustrated and assumes MC is bad as a certain brother of his

\- every time Mammon and MC go out he refuses to see how much they lost

\- But one day when an expensive watch appears on his desk he wonders how MC could’ve gotten the Grimm with all their gambling

\- Sneaks to a casino to see MC gambling like a pro

\- They get so into it like it’s their entire life and their eyes light up as they earn more and more Grimm

\- He doesn’t scold MC for gambling anymore, still scolds Mammon, but he feels confident enough in MC to not lose large quantities at all

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- You bet your ass when Mammon found out MC was a gambler he challenged them to a game of Poker

\- He was so sure he’d win over the puny little human and all the Grimm in their pocket would be his

\- But in the end, he lost all his Grimm, his glasses, and his watch

\- MC became his new partner in crime when going out to gamble

\- Was unable to tear his eyes away from MC as they effortlessly won every game they tried their hand at

\- MC pays off one of his biggest debts one day and he cried like ugly cried and refused to ever let them leave his side

##  _ **LEVIATHAN** _

\- He doesn’t really care at first as he’s never been one to gamble or care about money for anything other than otaku merch

\- But when he and MC were at a con and went to take a break in the corner of the convention center, their eyes land on a group of guys gambling for an exclusive Ruri-chan figure

\- When Levi begs MC to join the gamble they are immediately sitting with cards in their hands

\- Watching MC gamble was like something straight out of Kakegurui

\- When MC won he nearly cried and hugged them so tight he almost broke the figurine

\- If he ever wants something someone else has he challenges them to a gamble with his dear friend who never turns down a game

##  _ **SATAN** _

\- Ugh a second Mammon

\- He thinks it’s ridiculous to gamble away all your money and belongings so he avoids the topic as much as possible

\- One day he has a spellbook that MC really wanted but he refused to lend it to them

\- They suggest a gamble for the book and he scoffs but agrees seeing as there’s no way a human can beat a thousands of years old demon

\- When MC wins he throws a fit and almost hurts them but luckily Lucifer showed up to stop him

\- Never questions MC’s abilities again

\- If he needs something from someone he for sure brings MC with him

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- Ugh another Mammon part 2

\- At first, he finds it annoying and unnecessary and is honestly quite disgusted with how much they act like his brother

\- But when he notices MC gambling with a few demons at RAD, he sees the demons all look like they’re about to cry and their Grimm is all over next to MC

\- When MC goes to the casino he tags along saying he’d be their “pretty side piece to distract other players”

\- Watching MC gamble is truly something beautiful as they have fun and win without even trying

##  _ **BEELZEBUB** _

\- To be honest, he doesn’t really care that much

\- He only worries about them and is scared they’ll lose their soul in a gamble with a demon one day

\- Is like their bodyguard when they go gambling and watches from afar, ensuring no angry competitors try to attack MC

\- Likes how MC takes him out to eat after every big win (basically every game)

\- Has full confidence in them but as soon as someone starts to get violent or aggressive near MC after losing he’s in front of MC with a dark scowl across his face

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- He also couldn’t care less

\- What he really likes is watching MC practice the card games as they block out the entire world around them

\- Thinks it’s amazing how easily they beat every game

\- Will enjoy going with Beel to watch over MC because most of the time Lucifer has to step in and is very angry

\- Basically, he likes that it pisses off Lucifer


	15. Demon Bros when Asmo and MC share clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers react to seeing MC and Asmo wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I hope your week gets better ❤️ Let me know if you need to vent! As for the HC, how do you think the brothers would react to see Asmo and MC sharing clothes? I think he'd be the type to steal their clothes if he thought he'd look cute in them 👀" - Tumblr user @hunterdoesnthunt

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- At first, he is kinda pissy about it complaining that if Asmo ruined the exchange students stuff the exchange program would receive bad feedback

\- He actually just jealous that Asmodeus has something of theirs that he doesn’t

\- After Asmodeus leaves he makes his way to MC’s room

\- When he gets there he freezes up wondering why the hell this mattered so much to him

\- He can’t admit that he’s jealous of Asmodeus so he simply asks questions regarding the exchange of clothing

\- When the human explains its pretty normal to share clothes with friends he immediately takes off his jacket wrapping it around their shoulders

\- “If it is a thing that friends do perhaps I could participate as well.”

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- Asmodeus just KNOWS Mammon is gonna flip, so he definitely wears MC’s clothes more often when he knows Mammon will be around

\- After the first few times seeing Asmo in their clothing he storms to MC’s room and begins digging through their dresser

\- When MC throws stuff at him for “trying to sell their stuff” he has to admit how he feels but ends up losing his words and just blubbering on about how he’s their first man

\- If MC wants him to shut up they just unwrap their sweater and throw it around him 

\- “Stupid human, giving things to Asmo before coming to me”

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- He watches MC and Asmodeus trading clothes for a few days before just locking himself in his room to avoid the view

\- Talks to Henry about how jealous he is of Asmodeus

\- MC goes to see if he's okay, but overhears his conversation with Henry and runs back to their room gathering clothes they think Levi would like

\- When they show up holding a bunch of clothes he becomes a blushy mess and almost cries

\- May not have the clothes be visible but will definitely wear at least one of their shirts under his jacket

##  **_SATAN_ **

\- He finds it endearing at first how selfless and giving they are

\- But after a few weeks when Asmo only continues to steal more of their clothes he gets angy

\- Is very calm about the whole thing and decides just to ask MC for their clothes straight up

\- If MC gets cocky and smug about it he will corner them and make them the flustered one

##  **_ASMODEUS_ **

\- When he went to MC’s room and saw a cute sweater he couldn’t help himself from asking to try it on

\- Eventually, MC ends up lending him a lot of clothes 

\- When they come to his room blushing asking if they could wear something of his as well he nearly faints from adoration

\- He’s never felt such a pure and innocent connection with someone before

\- They end up piling a bunch of clothes together and forming outfits for a mini fashion show in the mirror with music from Asmo’s phone

\- ~~They force Solomon to be the ‘host’ of the fashion show~~

##  **_BEELZEBUB_ **

\- Sad big boy knows MC’s clothes wouldn’t fit him

\- Becomes kinda pouty when Asmo and MC are in the room wearing each other’s clothes

\- MC takes notice and decides to surprise Beel

\- Nearly chokes on his food when he sees MC sitting on his bed practically swimming in one of his shirts

\- Heart melts and he immediately runs to them and holds them and decides seeing them in his clothes is better than stealing theirs

##  **_BELPHEGOR_ **

\- Is napping when MC and Asmo come to the living room, wearing random combinations of each other’s clothes for a “fashion show”

\- Doesn’t think much of it until it becomes more often than just the occasional fashion shows and they are wearing each other’s clothes as casual outfits

\- One day when he’s napping with MC in their room he wakes up before them because he’s too cold

\- spots their sweater and throws it on relishing in the warmth and holding MC close as he goes back to sleep content and happy with his newest achievement 


	16. Stage Actor!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers when MC is a stage actor/actress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The demon bros with a stage actress! MC who does musicals? (would be nice if they caught them practicing hahaha)" - Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- When he first walked in on MC practicing a song he stood in the doorway, admiring from afar

\- He listened carefully to all the lyrics, to every note that left their lips

\- He applauded as they finished, causing them to jump in surprise and stutter in embarrassment 

\- He offers to help MC practice their songs by providing the melody with his piano skills

\- Will 100% invite everybody to their show on opening night because he’s so proud

##  _**Mammon** _

\- He finds out about their show when he goes to a casino intended to lose all his money and they’re performing some songs on stage as a side job

\- Is absolutely awestruck when he sees MC turn into a character that is nothing like them at all

\- Will listen to their voice from outside their door because his tsundere personality prevents him from admitting he wants to hear them

\- Pretends to work at their theater and charges money for entrance/parking

\- Will help them practice lines but it usually ends up in him being really bad at it and they both end up on the floor rolling and laughing

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- When they said that one of their favorite animes should be made into a stage play, he didn’t expect them to perform it with song and dance right then and there

\- The one form of 3d entertainment he enjoys, only cuz its MC though

\- Watching MC perform leaves him near drooling from amazement

\- Has fan accounts for MC and their shows

##  **_Satan_ **

\- When he walks in on them practicing lines he recognized the words as those from a book he had read a long time ago

\- He realized they were performing a stage play adaptation of it and watched them practice without them noticing

\- Writes them a play whenever they get bored 

\- Whenever he’s angry MC will perform his favorite plays for him and it calms him down, especially the passion in the characters they act as

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Hearing MC sing was like ascending back to the Celestial Realm

\- He joins in with them and they perform together and take Broadway by storm!

\- Well… they wish it were broadway but that’s in the human world so they settle for the auditorium of RAD

\- They start a theater club at the school and oh my gosh it's so fun and they end up being hits 

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- He loves going to the theater because Lilith had loved human world stage plays so much

\- Imagine his surprise when he sees his eldest brother had provided MC with a place to put on shows with other demons they had audition

\- He liked to watch MC practice and would eat a LOT of popcorn while he watches

\- every time MC start singing he couldn’t eat because he didn’t want his chewing to ruin the path of MC’s voice to his ears

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- He woke up to them practicing in the planetarium 

\- They hadn’t seen him and had set up their practice in there

\- He heard them sing and cried, their voice was as smooth as Lilith’s, and the passion was heartwarming

\- Whenever he can’t sleep he lays down wherever they’re practicing


	17. Jumpy!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros with an MC that is very jumpy and scares easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "demon boys with an mc that cant handle jumpscares please? like will jump and/or yelp if you so much as unexpectedly walk around a corner." - Anonymous

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- The first time he accidentally scared MC he thought it was because of him and felt a little disappointed that they’d think he’d hurt them 

\- When he realizes they are just easily scared he finds it very amusing and teases MC

\- Uses MC’s weakness when he’s stressed and will sneak up behind them and squeeze their sides or whisper in their ear just to hear their little yelp

\- Also activates protective dad mode

\- He will make sure MC is aware of people approaching them whenever possible and puts those things that quiets doors and prevents them from slamming

\- If someone yells and scares his human baby precious bean they are gonna look death in the eye

##  **_MAMMON_ **

\- He was assigned to babysit them so he’s gotta deal with their yelping and jumping a lot more than anyone else

\- Likes that after they get more comfortable around him they usually jump and grip onto his sleeve or arm

\- One time he slammed the door and it scared them so bad they started crying

\- Never slams doors anymore

\- Also makes sure MC has warning of people approaching them

\- When he scares them after they get close though he laughs because he enjoys their little yelps and jumps and finds them adorable

##  **_LEVIATHAN_ **

\- He is also the same way since he is so used to being alone with Henry in his room

\- So he provides his room as a safe quiet place since he’d installed stuff to prevent sudden noises or movements

\- If he accidentally scares them he apologizes for like ten minutes and feels so guilty

\- Sometimes if he’s sad he’ll scare them on purpose because their lil yelp is so cute to him

\- When the brothers go to a haunted house they both stay home to avoid having heart attacks

\- If they both are feeling brave they play Five Nights at Freddy’s and they scream so bad that Belphie couldn’t sleep and almost killed them

##  **_SATAN_ **

\- A sadist who will take advantage of their vulnerability 

\- At first he just does it to feel more powerful than the human 

\- But then he starts to feel something unfamiliar when he sees their flustered face after jumping / yelping

\- Will trick MC into watching horror movies just so he can old them when they jump or yelp

\- Gets them really into stories so that he can talk mid page and scare them out of their focus

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- I headcanon that he’s very quiet when he walks and so nobody ever hears him approaching

\- Whenever he touches MC’s shoulder or hips teasingly and they jump he jumps too and will remove his hands thinking his horny ass made them uncomfortable

\- When he realizes they just scare easily he is absolutely in love with their reactions and craves them more and more

\- When they have spa nights he’ll randomly yell 

\- Whenever they jump because of someone else or something he is like “omg honey are you okay?!”

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- A big boy so he’s not likely to be able to sneak up on them

\- Doesn’t recognize his own strength though so he is always slamming things and it always scares them

\- He feels guilty even if MC reassures him that it’s all fine and they’re just a bit jumpy at times

\- Will train himself in his room to shut things more softly and be more gentle in general

\- Does find the cute little yelps and jumps when he surprise hugs them adorable tho

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- He assumes at first they’re jumpy around him because of the incident ™️

\- When he realizes they’re just jumpy in general he starts to scold Beel for shutting the door too loud or Mammon for yelling too loud

\- Whenever MC gets scared by him he will chuckle cuz its cute

\- But if someone else scares MC he glares at them and pictures their body broken and beaten up. by him. because MC deserves the world and shouldn’t be scared by anyone or anything


	18. Half-demon!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros react to MC being half-demon and going into their demon form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! This is my first request I made and um, due to my horrible writing skills, my ideas go to waste. So I would like to request this, the brother's reactions to MC being half-demon and showing their demon form to them. Thank you!" - Tumblr user @littlekatgirl0

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Being the one who had picked them for the exchange program he wasn’t as surprised as his brothers

\- He had chosen them because they were a half-demon and could actually defend themselves

\- One day he noticed MC being harassed by some lower demons and walked towards the group to break up the little scuffle

\- But suddenly he felt a strong power surge and looked to see MC had pushed them all away by activating their own demon form

_\- (I HC that demons thrive off each others’ powers and so being close with a strong one for extended periods of time will make you stronger and being near a weaker one for extended periods will weaken your powers. ok? moving on)_

\- Seeing their demon form was very surreal and breathtaking

\- He was gawking at MC for longer than he realized

\- When MC noticed him they got flustered and turned back to their human form, skipping to his side so he could deal with the lesser demons

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- He could smell some demon on them, but when they first arrived he figured maybe Diavolo and Barbatos had done some magic to scent them and protect them

\- I mean, there’s no way this puny thing he has to babysit has any sort of demon blood in them…. right?

\- Wrong.

\- He realizes the truth during the TSL marathon, when MC falls asleep, he finds out they transform into their demon form in their sleep

\- He’s shocked at first but then he’d be cooing cuz MC turns to their demon form in their sleep to cuddle into their feathered wings / tuck their tail between their legs

\- He pretends not to have noticed but he spends more time around them now so his power will rub off on them and they can become to most epic duo the streets have ever seen

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- During the TSL fan competition he loses his temper and turns to his demon form, lunging at MC

\- They’re out of his sight in the blink of an eye and he stands there confused

\- A teleportation spell would kill a tiny human like them… right? 

\- He looks around before noticing his brothers all looking up and gawking, so he looks up too anD OH MY DIAVOLO THE HUMAN IS FLYING

\- At the moment since he’s mad he ignores the newfound information and continues to attack until Lucifer steps in

\- But after they get close he asks to see it again and he looks them over and compares their features to anime characters and designs some cosplays for MC to wear for him

\- If MC has a tail he will absentmindedly play with it while watching anime since he is used to doing it with his own

##  **_Satan_ **

\- He knows immediately since he can smell it on them

\- Will let them get comfortable with him before bringing it up

\- When he does it’ll be when they’re studying for a demon anatomy test

\- “Here go into your demon form I’ll show you in a way you can understand” 

\- Totally not just an excuse to see their demon form

\- He’s nearly drooling over their demon form and is barely able to focus and teach them so he ends up asking to study their demon form more closely for his own pleasure

\- he compliments their form every few second, reassuring them they can be comfortable being in demon form around him if they ever need to let it out

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Another one who smells it right away and just k n o w s 

\- Since his powers don’t work on MC he realizes he’s gonna have to work to see them in their demon form

\- Spends so much time buttering them up

\- and when he sees them he thinks they’re the most gorgeous demon he’s ever seen

\- Will touch all over MC’s form gently and observe them, leaving compliments on every single detail

\- He honestly feels as though he’d ascended back to the celestial realm with how beautiful their form is

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- He doesn’t realize at first, he assumes he is just smelling another demon in the room

\- but when they’re alone and he still smells demon he realizes it’s them

\- Asks a lot of questions about growing up half-demon in the human world

\- Seeing their demon form when (SPOILER) Belphegor had killed them was breathtaking and he almost choked

\- Teaches MC how to fight in their demon form

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- He first sees it after killing MC, as their demon form was standing at the top of the stairs ready to fight him

\- Too focused on the human half of them, he lunges to kill them once more before Lucifer stops him and he is forced to calm down

\- He is shocked to find out MC is half-demon when he comes to his senses

\- Dreams about their demon form and holding them and/or playing with their tail or wings

\- He’s also a little shit and will tug MC’s tail if they’re walking around in demon form casually


	19. No Touch!MC (Demon Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers with an MC who doesn't like physical contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If it's not to much may I ask how the brothers (or anyone I'm not picky) would react to someone who freaks out when hugged (like they don't like people touching their back) and prefers to just hold hands. I'm sorry if it weird please have a good day" - Anonymous

##  **_Lucifer_ **

\- He is the same way

\- In public he prefers small things like holding hands 

\- It does bother him a bit when he wants to get intimate 

\- He holds himself back from touching them other than the occasional hand holding until they feel more comfortable

##  _**Mammon** _

\- A bit saddened when he puts his hand on the small of their back and they squirm to get away

\- He loves hugs but if its for MC he’s willing to stick to holding hands for the rest of their life

\- Whenever someone else reaches to put a hand on their shoulder or something like that he nearly breaks their arm with how hard he slaps them away

##  _**Leviathan** _

\- He is the exact same way

\- They both need a lot of time to get more comfortable with touching more than the hand holding

\- They’re in this together

##  **_Satan_ **

\- Doesn’t mind at all

\- He just wants MC to be comfortable and happy with him

\- If they initiate though he won’t hesitate to gently hold them as long as they need to 

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- Its really hard for him as the avatar of lust to not touch his significant other

\- Whenever he accidentally does something to make them uncomfortable he gets sick and apologizes profusely

\- Never wants MC to feel uncomfortable around him and would literally handcuff himself in an unsexy way to keep himself in check if he needed to

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He’s a big cuddle bug so it makes him sad at first 

\- He gets used to it though rather quickly

\- His new favorite feeling is holding their hand in his own and he thinks its the best thing in the entire world

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- Another upset cuddle bug

\- But he also thinks the touching is uncomfy because of the incident when he got out of the attic

\- When he sees they’re just like that in general though he keeps his hands off them unless they initiate or give consent


	20. Demon Bros when their child says "Dada"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros reacting to their child's first word being "dada"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Um of its ok can I request all the demon boys reacting to their child saying dada as their first word? Its ok if you don't!" - Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Pride level 30831948102934871

\- Is exhilarated and throws the baby in the air playfully catching them

\- He gives them an Eskimo kiss while MC sulks in the corner

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Ego is inflated 

\- Gets a big head

\- “C’mon buddy! Now say: The Great Dada Mammon”

\- Will take the baby shopping and spoil them as a reward and carries both MC, the baby, and their shopping bags when they’re all wiped out from the trip

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- “why would u say the name of a yucky otaku like me as your first word” *MC smacks him over the back of the head*

\- Tells his baby to keep saying it over and over again when he’s sad

\- The baby now crawls up to him when they think he’s sad to say “dada”

##  **_Satan_ **

\- Cries

\- He is so proud to be the dad of this child

\- Will read books about relationships with fathers to the baby so they don’t end up with daddy issues ~~like him~~

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- BRUH HES SQUEALING SO LOUD

\- That’s right that’s his child and he loves them in the purest way possible and will cradle the baby while he cries

\- Will shower the baby in kisses

\- ~~Offers to take the baby clubbing but mommy said no :(~~

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- He chokes on his food

\- he’s on the floor holding them close to his chest in seconds

\- Won’t let the baby go until they say their second word

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- He is shocked but then he hugs the baby

\- Sticks tongue out at MC bc he’s a little shit and the kid said his name first

\- Dada is one of the words that will wake him tf up without hesitation


	21. Innocent!MC cusses (All Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Obey Me! characters reacting to an Innocent MC cussing in front of them for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I love your writing. May I have a request about MC (gender neutral) who looks so innocent and accidentally say a badword in front of the demon brother and undateables (if you want) because they often to spend their time with satan or belphie? (Sorry for my bad English) Thank you, have a nice day! ^^" - Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- He gasps out of shock at first

\- When he realizes the Devildom is tainting them he doesn’t know if he should be happy that MC was being corrupted, as he is a demon himself

\- or if he should be upset that innocent little MC was losing their innocent and pure nature he loved oh so much

\- Will threaten to put soap in MC’s mouth

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Cackles and laughs to the point of tears 

\- It sounds so innocent and non-threatening to hear cuss words with their sweet voice

\- He is a bit nervous to see if he’ll get in trouble or not 

\- Ruffles their hair, “Look at you, tough guy”

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- Nearly passes out

\- his innocent henry has been tainted by his dirty brothers

\- chases Mammon around with soap saying he’s gonna wash his mouth so he’d stop influencing MC

\- Doesn’t realize they learned it from him swearing at video games

##  **_Satan_ **

\- very amused because Lucifer was freaking out about Diavolo’s reputation if people found out the Devildom had tainted an innocent little human

\- Encourages them by teaching them new ones

\- Will tell them to scream the words as loud as possible

\- He loves corrupting his favorite human

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Oooo MC’s learned some naughty words~

\- “MC, you shouldn’t be using those words outside the bedroom ;))”

\- Teases them endlessly about their dirty mouth

\- Will hype them up if they swear while fighting with someone

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- Chokes

\- Will be pouty and whine about wanting his MC back

\- Accuses his older brothers of corrupting you

\- Prevents further damage by threatening ppl who act edgy around them

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- Is just kind of like “word.”

\- Laughs because corrupting humans is funny

\- A little shit who works with Satan to teach them more and help them use them more often

##  _**Diavolo** _

\- Gives a hearty laugh and hugs MC

\- Hearing the small human swear at the demon prince is very amusing

\- They’re so fragile and pure yet so bold and brave

\- Also jokes about washing their mouth with soap

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- A soft bonk on the head for MC

\- “Don’t use such language in front of my lord please,”

\- Has the soap ready since he’s used to Lucifer’s brothers swearing up a storm

\- Will make MC feel very guilty for using the word just to tease them

##  _**Solomon** _

\- He swears back and teaches them more words 

\- Has a kind of “my child is growing up” proud father vibe

\- Will still tease them like “How could you!” and fake being upset so they feel bad about it

##  _**Simeon** _

\- oh lord…

\- Makes MC move to purgatory hall where the language is much cleaner

\- Will also shove soap in MC’s mouth to make them stop

\- His angel needs to be pure and innocent because that’s the MC he loves


	22. Daddy Issues!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers reacting to MC having daddy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Demon bros react to MC who has daddy issues" - Anonymous

##  **_Lucifer_ **

\- He has them too, but he won’t talk about them at first

\- When MC comes into his office to rant after getting off the phone with their dad though he finds himself agreeing and getting angry with them

\- “My Dad is a Dick Club” or MDDC for short has been formed

\- also steps up to act more fatherly towards MC and provide them with advice like he did with his own brothers

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Of course he got stuck baby sitting the human with daddy issues

\- He understands though

\- Also loves their rebellious attitude because they are more willing to help him with schemes

\- Tries to be like Lucifer and act more mature and fatherly with them but he’s an immature baby and gives up and just joins them in the Dad hating club

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- He also understands since he doesn’t exactly have a father anymore and has to rely on lucifer

\- But he is jealous and angry that MC has a dad in their life at all even if they argue or have an abnormal relationship

\- Still understands though and opts to not bring their dad up ever

##  **_Satan_ **

\- oh boy another member of MDDC !

\- Whenever MC rants about their dad he gets SO into it and starts to talk about Lucifer in the same exact way

\- Enjoys feeling the wrath they often have due to their lack of healthy relationships

\- Also tries his best to give fatherly guidance ~~aka stuff Lucifer has told him~~ whenever he feels like MC needs it

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Oh he’s so excited for his sex life with them

\- Everyone knows daddy issues mean rough steamy hot s3x and being hypersexual

\- Even if they don’t want to do the nasty he still comforts them when they’re upset about their relationship with their father and will go to Lucifer like “:-) what if your bf adopted MC haha jk jk unless”

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- Big soft man is worried abt MC

\- He constantly is monitoring their mental health and choices to be sure they don’t act out and get Lucifer mad

\- Will hold them whenever they get a little angry because he knows they tend to think about their dad and work themselves up even more

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- MDDC club :)

\- Hypes MC up SO hard whenever they’re fighting with their dad over the phone

\- Will offer to “take care” of their dad so they won’t fight anymore

\- He’s also worried that Lilith and all her descendants have all had daddy issues


	23. Quiet!MC (All Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Obey Me! Characters reacting to a very quiet MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request an MC that chooses not to speak much because they have problems pronouncing words with the brothers .I literally clamp up because no one takes me seriously when I mispronounce something and I get made fun of because of it.It’s so embarrassing."- Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Doesn’t understand why MC is so quiet as first and is actually a little ticked off when they barely speak back to Diavolo to question what was happening and where they were

\- He does enjoy the quiet though in contrast to his brothers’ never closing mouths

\- When he finds out the reason they’re so quiet he thinks it is silly and laughs about it waving off MC as if the matter doesn’t effect him at all

\- But he really is actually worried about them because he realizes if humans were able to put someone in that state demons would absolutely slaughter MC

\- When MC gets sad and embarrassed when mispronouncing something he is quick to stare down anyone who even gives them a weird glance and ask them questions and continue their conversation maturely and show them he will always take them seriously no matter how they speak

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Is a little upset by their lack of conversation and felt awkward that he had to be by their side despite their silence

\- When he finally gets to talk to them he melts at the sound of their soft voice

\- He never teases MC for any mispronunciation because he knows what it’s like to get picked on for something you can’t control

\- He loves when MC gets comfortable around him and will talk with them for hours if they’re in a good mood

\- If they last a whole conversation without mispronunciation and without stuttering he gets so proud and is like “that’s my human!”

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- He and MC don’t actually talk other than small greetings for a really long time

\- When he realizes why they don’t talk he feels guilty for not even trying to talk to them

\- He loves that MC is a good listener for when he goes off about all his otaku stuff

\- If MC lets his brothers hear them talk too much he drags them away to cuddle and talk to him in their room because his envy doesn’t want anyone else to know just how sweet your voice sounds

##  **_Satan_ **

\- Another person who appreciates the quiet, it allows him to focus on his books and personal things

\- The first time it ever bothered him was when he was trying to have a conversation with MC and they weren’t responding verbally

\- It upset him to the point he was towering over them in demon form before Mammon knocked him out

\- Apologized to MC and agreed to help them with pronunciation and stuttering during conversation

\- Has MC read him books for hours to train them, and oh my Diavolo he could listen to their soft voice for centuries

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- He was desperate to hear their voice from day one

\- got sad when they wouldn’t respond and would pester them until they finally spoke

\- He LOVES their voice and everything they say

\- He loves their slip-ups with words and their little stutters and just everything about them

\- Will hold really long conversations and hype them up with everything they say and refrain from teasing them for their cute mistakes

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- A man of few words himself, he didn’t think much of it

\- He actually thought they might’ve been intimidated by his size

\- In an attempt to bond with the human he’d make sure he was sitting everytime they came in a room

\- He was literally in the enterance hall one day and he just sat in the middle of the floor when MC came in

\- He decides just to snuggle them more since they seemed to prefer that over conversations

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- Despite not talking while awake, he can always hear them mumbling in their sleep

\- He respects them if they don’t wish to talk while they’re awake but whenever they’re alseep he lays with them so he can hear their soft voice mumbling incoherent nonsense

\- When they finally talk while away it’s too much for him to handle, my mans explodes from love

\- jk not rlly but he’s so soft for their voice and loves how they quietly talk so they typically whisper in his ear

##  _**Diavolo** _

\- They just kinda,,,, stare at him when they arrive and he’s just staring back like :D

\- He finds them absolutely adorable and will tease them for being quiet, but if anyone else teases them uhhhhh ~execution time~

\- He loves when MC gets comfortable enough to talk around him bc he never really is able to “earn” trust since he is so he demon prince and big and scary

\- MC tends to whisper in his ear a lot if they want to say something but can’t bring themselves to, so he’ll repeat what they say out loud so they can be “heard”

\- They are also really easy to have on his lap while he sits on his throne, judging the diners thrown his way, since they stay quiet and just keep him company

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- Mans is also v quiet but in a more mysterious and sexy way

\- He finds MC’s style of quiet adorable as it’s awkward, bashful, and soft compared to his intimidating aura

\- Invites MC to have tea parties with him a lot to ease them into talking with Demons since he himself doesn’t talk nearly as much as the demon brothers and the prince

\- Loves to listen to their soft voice in public and just be like “ugh my smol child is growing up 🥺”

##  _**Solomon** _

\- Will tease them relentlessly

\- Is very patient with them when they’re learning new spells though

\- Solomon was a theater kid and nobody can tell me different so he knows a lot of vocal exercises that could help MC

##  _**Simeon** _

\- Oh my lord he’s so sweet about it and he’s so patient and perfect

\- Will help MC learn to pronunciation and stutter less by slowly practicing with them

\- MC teaches him how to type and he teaches them how to speak, it’s a win-win


	24. MC likes to scar (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers with an MC who likes to let their injuries scar over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit! I loved the request about the MC with broken bones, so can I request an MC who thinks scars are cool and make them look tough/bad ass? Like one day MC gets cut or something and the brothers panic and offer to heal it with magic but MC declines and the bros bring up the fact that it might leave a scar and MC takes off their hoodie to reveal several other scars on her arms from accidents due to their clumsiness and says that they (MC) think the scars make them look cool and they don't care about it scarring... but that it does hurt?" - Anonymous

##  **_LU_** ** _CIFER_**

\- When he sees MC got a wound he isn’t too worried and brings out a healing ointment and medical supplies only to be taken aback when MC runs away sayin no to his treatment

\- He easily catches them as they tell him they wanna keep the scar

\- confused man is confused

\- When he sees MC is in pain he continues to try and heal them

\- They agree to let him numb the pain but if he ruined their chance of a sick ass scar he would have hell to pay

##  **_MAMMON_ **

\- His stupid human got hurt again? They’re so w- oh boy this is a deep one.

\- Panics but when MC looks happy he gets confused

\- “The devildom ya smiling for, human?! You’re gonna get a scar!” “THATS THE POINT :D”

\- When he stops to think about it he also starts to think of how ~~hot~~ cool MC would look with a scar

\- When he sees them wince every time something hits their injury he gets back into panic mode

\- When they show him all the scars they have on their body he is fascinated by all the little proofs of their clumsiness

##  **_LEVIATHAN_ **

\- “DUDE YOURE TOTALLY GONNA HAVE A COOL SCAR!” “I KNOW RIGHT?!”

\- Compares their scar to those of anime characters who he thinks is cool

\- They make up a ridiculous backstory about the scar to seem more interesting than just “I tripped over Levi’s tail and landed on a Ruri-chan figurine that was holding a sword”

\- ~~Their story ends up being that they got stabbed by the real life Ruri-chan and lived to tell the story~~

\- When he sees they’re in pain though he is automatically in protection mode, wrapping it gently so that it will scar but it won’t be touched by anything that could get MC sick

##  **_SATAN_ **

\- Seeing MC’s wound reminded him of when he was younger and would see Mammon helping Lucifer take care of the scars from his broken off wings

\- Immeidtaly knows how to prevent the scars

\- When MC refused his help he gets mad but then they start laughing and explain how sick they think the scar would look

\- He finds that amusing and agrees to just make it less painful and less likely to get infected

\- Really likes the backstories behind random scars on MC’s body, especially since they can’t remember half of them since all of them were such silly little things

##  **_ASMODEUS_ **

\- MC’S PERFECT SKIN

\- He refuses to believe they want the scar

\- But when he sees their body is littered with scars from little clumsy accidents he is in awe and actually starts to find them beautiful

\- He thinks about how MC has proof of every little hardship they’ve had and loves to trace each scar with his fingers when relaxing with them

\- Also during spicy times he’ll leave kisses on them and say how sexi ™️ they are

##  **_BEELZEBUB_ **

\- MC burns themself while cooking for Beel and he is by their side in seconds bringing them to Lucifers study

\- But when MC tugs them into their room and asks him to just help wrap it so it doesn’t get infected he is confused

\- Tries to convince them that they don’t need the scar to be cool, especially when they wince at the contact of the wrapping

\- Big teddy bear becomes protective when he sees other scars and how clumsy his little human baby really is

##  **_BELPHEGOR_ **

\- Sees the wound and calls them clumsy before starting to sleep again

\- But then he realizes how deep the wound actually was and snaps back awake

\- When MC refuses to put anti-scarring ointment on it he gets annoyed but is respectful of their wishes

\- Puts wrapping and ice on it to numb the pain and holds them gently and coos them to sleep


	25. MC Breaks A Bone (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers react to an MC who breaks their bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about headcanons with the demon bros with an Mc who breaks an arm, leg, wrist or whatever? I feel like it'd be utter chaos lol" - Tumblr user @bitsybutton

##  **_LUCIFER_ **

\- “Luciferrrr! The human broke”

\- The human fucking w h a t-

\- Is worried about the program falling apart and ruining Diavolo’s reputation and dreams ~~and doesn’t want MC to get sent home~~

\- After assuring that MC is okay he will be smug about the situation

\- “Who knew the human with seven of the most powerful demon pacts would be so fragile” *cranky MC noises*

\- Makes them chill in his office while he works so he can ensure they don’t go getting themselves injured again

\- If MC can’t walk because of their injury he’ll make them stay in bed to do online classes and will serve them food

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- When he watches the human fall and their wrist bends in a direction it shouldn’t be shrieks

\- Nearly passes out from panicking

\- Insists on carrying MC everywhere as he ‘doesn’t want the dumb human to hurt themselves more and get him in trouble’

\- Stays in MC’s room while they take their classes and ends up distracting them so they push him out

\- Feels guilty for letting them fall

\- Becomes even more protective than before because he’s scared of their puny bones bending the the wrong way again

##  _ **LEVIATHAN** _

\- Him and MC are playing a game when MC gets up to pee

\- They trip over the wires and break their ankle

\- He also screams but more because he only saw his game console gets ripped to the ground and break

\- As soon as he notices MC he has them sitting on his gaming chair while he wraps their ankle until they can get to the doctor

\- Protective snek mode™️ activated

\- Realizes just how smol his human is and insists they do online classes with him for the rest of their stay in the Devildom

\- Feels bad seeing how much pain they’re in as they heal

##  _**SATAN** _

\- When Satan walked into the Library the last thing he expected to see was MC dangling from one of the top shelves trying to grab a book

\- When he asked what they were doing and they fell with a sickening snap he panicked

\- Offers magic to help mend MC’s broken bones and will respect if they decline

\- Helps then catch up on any studies they miss while healing at home

\- invests in some sturdy ladders to prevent MC from climbing bookshelves anymore

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- It happened at a club one night while Asmo, Solomon and MC were making their way through a crowd

\- When he hears a snap he turns and sees Solomon on the floor examining MC’s ankle that had was facing the opposite direction that it should be

\- Shrieks and nearly catapults the Demon who tripped MC into orbit

\- Becomes MC’s personal nurse (yes he put on a sexy nurse costume like the extra bitch he is)

\- Will definitely sign MC’s cast with too many hearts

\- makes sure the skin under the cast heals perfectly as well

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- Beel and MC decided to hit the gym one night together

\- When MC got a bit too sweaty and tried to lift a weight it slipped out of their grasp and landed on their foot with a sickening crack

\- Beel immediately has them off the ground and in his arms packing their stuff to go see Lucifer

\- Feels bad that he wasn’t fast enough to catch the weight

\- Becomes MC’s personal ride until they’re healed fully

##  _ **BELPHEGOR** _

\- While napping in MC’s bed with them he wakes up to a loud snap followed by sleepy whimpering

\- When he looks down and sees MC’s elbow hit the floor too hard falling out of bed he calls for Beel

\- Insists MC stays in bed until their arm has completely fixed itself

\- Refuses to let them leave bed unless it is to go to the restroom

\- Draws inappropriate images on MC’s cast while they sleep


	26. Angry! MC breaks a tree branch (Demon Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon brothers when MC gets too angy and breaks a tree branch with one punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! If you're up for it, can you do the OM boys' reactions to an angy MC breaking off a huge branch on the tree in their room with one punch? MC is also shocked, but the boys don't know that they've been using the tree as a punching bag to relieve stress for a while now. They're like 'wtf how strong is this human?!??!! O.o' Thank you!"- Anonymous

##  _**LUCIFER** _

\- He pretends to feel intimidated because he likes the feeling of MC being filled with pride over their own power

\- He knows everything that happens in his house, he knew what that poor branch had been through

\- If MC ever tried to scare him by acting like they were gonna punch _him_ though he’d be catching their wrist in a second

\- “I believe you forget who you’re dealing with here, MC” he’d smirk

##  _**MAMMON** _

\- He was scared and as it hit the ground so did he

\- He was on his knees begging for forgiveness

\- When MC started laughing at his reaction he got happy again and was talking to them about how strong they are

\- “Of course you’re strong! you’re _my_ human after all”

\- He’s so used to being used as a punching bag by his brothers that at first, he is a bit scared MC would treat him the same as they did

##  _**LEVIATHAN** _

\- Seeing the branch break in half had the otaku slowly creeping towards the door

\- The poor baby looked so scared so MC came clean about using it regularly to relieve stress

\- He then talks about how they’re super strong regardless just like that one character in that one show who broke a tree branch

\- Whenever his brothers tease him he picks up MC and demands “MC! ATTACK MODE”

##  _**SATAN** _

\- He just stops mid-argument to laugh loudly and he not mad anymore just finds it hysterical that mc was angry enough to have that much power

\- Will start to play fight MC a lot more just because he realizes they’re not as weak and to actually teach them how to fight

\- “C’mon MC snap my neck like that tree branch,” he says things like that a lot as “encouragement”

##  _**ASMODEUS** _

\- He covers his balls cuz he’s afraid those are the next target

\- stays like 10 feet away from MC for the next few days

\- Becomes the king of social distancing 

\- After a while, though he finds it hot and is like “oh wait MC could top me”

##  _**BEELZEBUB** _

\- He was also stressed and he punched the next branch (that MC hadn’t even looked at as a target for their stress punches)

\- It breaks and he just gives them a smirk and towers over them to assert dominance

\- Inside though he is like “YESS THAT'S MY STRONG LIL MC WE NEED TO WORKOUT TOGETHER”

##  _**BELPHEGOR** _

\- He was gonna break one too to show dominance but got tired and decided to lay next to the branch and nap

\- When he wakes up he walks MC around the house asking them to break things 

\- He wants to piss off Lucifer by breaking as much as possible and using the precious exchange student to do so

\- Also is proud of MC and thinks their strength is impressive for a hooman


	27. Doll Maker!MC (All Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Obey Me! characters reacting to an MC that makes dolls and jokes about only making dolls of people they kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey could you do the bros and undateables reacting to an mc who makes dolls of their and when they ask mc about it mc jokes around and say like "i make dolls of the ppl i murder" "- Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- He finds their dolls interesting

\- He has one in his study on his desk to “keep him company” that they made just for him

\- When he asks them why they make so many dolls and they respond with “I make dolls of the people I kill,” He is shocked

\- It caught him off guard but he laughed it off

\- He towered over them and said “Yet I’ve seen you make a doll of me,”

\- “Alright u know what chicken boy-“

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- When he sees how skilled they are at making dolls he gets excited

\- He sells some for a little extra Grimm

\- One day he makes the mistake of asking why they make so many of the dolls

\- “I make dolls of the people I kill”

\- freaks out but plays tough

\- When there’s a doll of him on his bed the next morning he cries and gives Lucifer his will

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- He LOVES the dolls

\- He asks MC to make a doll of Ruri-chan

\- “I can’t, my policy is to only make dolls of the people I kill.” MC says with a straight face

\- gets nervous and hides in his room

\- When he wakes up and sees a Ruri-chan doll sitting on his gaming chair he’s excited but then he starts crying

\- “MCCCC I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED RURI-CHANNNN” He wails VERY loudly

##  **_Satan_ **

\- He pays no mind to the dolls until he notices just how many there are

\- “I make them of people I kill”

\- He’s on the floor crying with laughter

\- like mans is howling

\- “MC I have an idea”

\- MC tells Lucifer about the whole “I make them of who I murder” thing and then made one of him and left it on his bed the next day

\- Satan and MC spent the day away from home to avoid Lucifer’s punishment

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Isn’t a fan of the dolls

\- When MC hasn’t made any new dolls in a while he gets worried and lowkey misses the dolls

\- Storms their room to ask them about the dolls onto to see they fell asleep nearly done with their newest addition.

\- It was clear the doll was supposed to be Asmodeus and looking at MC’s rejection pile it was obvious they’d been trying really hard to get his doll to be perfect, but tbh they all looked perfect to him cuz MC made them 

\- Wakes MC up to tease them about the doll of him but MC is tired and grumpy so they decide to spit out

\- “I actually base the dolls off the people I’ve killed” with a sickenly sweet smile

\- is suddenly afraid of not only the dolls anymore, but MC as well

##  **_Beelzebub (this one is different bc I got a soft idea)_ **

\- He never knew why MC made so many dolls

\- When MC explained they could see spirits and would make dolls that looked like the spirits for their spiritual energy to reside instead of aimlessly floating around in air and space

\- Nearly cried bc that's so sweet

\- A few days later he walks into his room and sees a doll resembling Lilith

\- He realizes what's left of her spirit is in there and he cried and holds the doll close for the rest of the time

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- MC had a bad habit of pranking Belphie while he’s trying to sleep

\- They often will leave dolls close to his face for whenever he woke up

\- One-day Belphie realized that he had never seen the same doll twice

\- He asked MC why they made so many

\- “They’re all the people I’ve killed”

\- One time when fighting with him MC made a doll of themself and threw it at him and said “see doesn’t it feel good to have dolls of the people you’ve murdered!”

##  _**Diavolo** _

\- When MC started leaving their dolls all over the hallways of the Demon Lord’s castle he found it very amusing

\- He has a china cabinet where he keeps all of the dolls MC had left around

\- When he asks why they make so many and they say they’re all people they killed he laughs hysterically

\- Funniest shit he’d heard in millennia

\- “If you made one of all the ones I’ve killed you’d be stuck at your little building station forever”

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- As the Demon Lord’s butler it was his job to clean up the dolls MC had been leaving around the castle.

\- “MC why do you do these silly things,”

\- “I like to make dolls of all the people I’ve killed.”

\- He chuckles with a smug grin 

\- “I was the one who had to do background checks on all our exchange students, I know you’d never even hurt a fly”

##  **_Solomon_ **

\- He really likes them

\- Tries to convince MC to make him voodoo dolls

\- “No I can only make dolls of people I’ve killed”

\- At first, they stare at each other in silence before they start laughing

\- “I make pacts with people I kill when they become demons-“ “Solomon pleASE-“

##  _**Simeon** _

\- He adores MC’s hobby and finds it fascinating

\- One day he made the bad choice of asking MC what inspired all the dolls

\- “Oh! I base them off people I’ve killed.”

\- he freezes and sits there dumbfounded with his head in his hands for hours

\- There was no way MC would get into the celestial realm considering just how many dolls there were

\- had to be told it was a joke

##  _**Luke** _

\- He LOVES the dolls so much

\- Sometimes he bakes sweets to match the dolls for Asmodeus to take pictures for Devilgram and Beel to devour it as soon as the shutter clicks

\- When he asks MC what inspires the designs of each doll he bursts out crying at their response

\- MC was doing the whole “shhh don’t tell mom hey it’s okay don’t tell mom” but Simeon was already behind them with a dark aura holding a knife


	28. Atheist!MC (All Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Obey Me! characters with an Athiest MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I love your writing. May I request the brothers and undateables with an atheist mc? (the r/atheist kind, self-explanatory) I just feel like Luke and mc yelling at each other would be fun. ^^"- Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- What do they mean “is this a prank show?”

\- When they refuse to believe it’s really him and that he’s never even spoken to god he whips out his demon form and looms over them

\- “ohhhhh so I got sick and am having a fever dream” they mutter

\- Tries so hard to convince them god is real, he’s just a douchebag

##  _**Mammon** _

\- worried about their whole “this is a dream i can’t get hurt” attitude

\- When he has had enough he whips out the bible and starts telling them everything in there and how it really happened

\- “… that doesn’t prove anythi-””YES IT DOES, MC”

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- He just transforms and is like are you joking rn you’re literally in hell

\- He gets so upset that they don’t think he’s real

\- He summons Lotan and threatens to kill them if they don’t believe him

##  _**Satan** _

\- Understands why they would think god isn’t real due to all the science surrounding the world and it’s creation

\- But when they refuse to accept it’s all real he loses his temper

\- Comes close to just taking MC to see God secretly

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- The fact that they saw him and still didn’t believe in angels was so offensive to him

\- Tells them about his stories of being the jewel of the celestial realm and when they roll their eyes he gets sassy

\- He eventually just leaves it to his brothers to deal with their disbelief

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He isn’t offended that they don’t believe him and his brothers aren’t real

\- He’s more worried about putting the, near other demons who would kill them in the blink of an eye

\- Protects MC when they sass demons thinking they aren’t real

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- After all they went through they still don’t believe god really kicked him out of heaven 

\- ignored them until they believed god existed and so did he

##  **_Diavolo_ **

\- Laughs it off and assumes they’ll understand eventually

\- gets a little worried when they still refuse to believe in anything about their current environment

\- Has to take them to meet god one of these days because if they keep up the whole “You guys can’t hurt me because you’re just human like me and I’m a blackbelt” attitude they’re gonna get eaten by someone

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- He is the only non-human who gets thru to MC because he calmly explains everything and shows them good proof

\- Finds it a little amusing seeing their distraught expression as he had just debunked everything they believed in previously

##  _**Solomon** _

\- He was too before he met his first demon so he gets it

\- He gets through to them rather quick as well since he’s human as well

\- They both have existential crises together sometimes

##  _**Simeon** _

\- He’s seen it all before so he’s not surprised and calmly explains everything

-”Yea, okay buddy…” Oh no this human is gonna be trouble

\- Keeps calm and introduces them to god at one point 

##  _**Luke** _

\- OH NO THEY DIDN’T

\- THEY DID NOT JUST SAY GOD ISN’T REAL

\- HE’LL PROVE TO THEM THAT GOD IS REAL IF ITS THE LAST THING HE DOES HE SWEARS ON HIS HALO


	29. Demon Bros Dad Dance to save MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC Is Kidnapped! The brothers must save them, and the only way to do so,,, is through cheesy dad dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know how you feel about school. I've been back at college for a few weeks and life is... Going. For the HC: if MC was kidnapped and the only way to save them was for each of the brothers to do a typical Dad Dance (the sprinkler, shopping cart, etc) which one do you think they'd do?"- hunterdoesnthunt

##  **_Lucifer_ **

**_-_** When the kidnappers call and tell him to do a dance to have mc returned he does not hesitate

\- with MC’s life on the line he is willing to risk his pride

\- he immediately starts doing the **shopping cart** ~~bc he’s used to shopping so much for Beel~~

\- immediately erases it from everybody’s memory

##  **_Mammon_ **

**_-_** MC IS KIDNAPPED?!

\- oh boy there’s no way he’d be able to get ransom mon- oh he’s just gotta dance?

\- “Of course the Great Mammon knows how to dance! sit back and observe, brothers.”

\- he does **the worm** and is actually really good at it

\- is very proud of himself

**_Leviathan_ **

**_-_** NOO NOT HIS HENRY

\- ok listen… this boy knows how to dad dance but he’s not gonna

\- he’s gonna **Fortnite dance**

 **-** *cue mc cringing from a distance*

##  **_Satan_ **

**_-_** He’s gonna do the **sprinkler**.

\- he hears the word “dance” and it’s his first instinct

\- immediately gets flustered about it

\- unless he sees it makes lucifer cringe

\- then he’ll do it until his arms break

**_Asmodeus_ **

**_-_** gets flashbacks to clubs in the ’70s and ’80s

\- he does **the disco**

 **-** actually manages to look perfect doing it

\- has to recover from the flashbacks for a few days

\- if anyone recorded him, they better delete that shit FAST

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He knows what he has to do

\- he’s been practicing for these situations for years

\- he starts doing **the macarena**

 **-** he’s so good at it

\- Beel sweetie how often do you practice this dance

##  **_Belphegor:_ **

\- he also does **the worm**

\- only because he doesn’t wanna get up afterward

\- it’s the perfect way to transition into a nap


	30. Obey Me Characters as Cursed Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just everyone as the cursed images I have on my phone

Lucifer:

Mammon:

Levi:

Satan:

Asmo:

Beel:

Belphie:

Diavolo:

Barbatos:

Simeon:

Luke:

Solomon:


	31. Demon Bros as TikTok Communities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What type of Tiktok the Demon Brothers would be on

##  _ **Lucifer:** _

**DIY mom TikTok**

\- he likes to watch suburban moms putting together lunch boxes

\- he also enjoys watching moms making everyday items out of other everyday items

\- always watches a tutorial on Tiktok before doing something for his brothers

\- ~~if anyone found out he’d die~~

\- ~~also him and Barbatos for sure watch them together and consider it their dirty little secret~~

##  _**Mammon:** _

**Thirst Trap TikTok**

\- Ok Mammon definitely does some straight TikTok type of shit

\- but over all his account is just a bunch of thirst traps

\- he does growling challenges.

\- what he watches though are the “inspirational business men” who give tips on being wealthy that are misogynistic and stupid (mammon isn’t misogynistic he is just desperate for grimm ~~and love)~~

##  _ **Leviathan:** _

**Weeb TikTok**

\- He cosplays and has a large following

\- He enjoys cosplaying both male and female characters and is very interactive with fellow weebs and cosplayers

\- Does get jealous of people who have more merch than him though (is that even possible?)

##  _**Satan:** _

**Fight TikTok / Political TikTok**

\- He likes to watch fights filmed from the sidelines

\- also enjoys the karen community on tiktok (not because he agrees w them just because they are so angry and he finds it funny)

\- Also gets into heated debates in comment sections of Political Tiktoks

\- 100% sends cringey karen meltdown tiktoks to Luci and is like “this reminded me of u xoxo”

##  _ **Asmodeus:** _

**Gay TikTok**

\- Ok this kinda sounds like i’m just calling Asmo gay because of his femininity

\- BUT the actual reason I chose gay TikTok was because:

\- the Bitching and revenge videos are just SO juicy

\- throwing it back on gay tiktok is better than on straight tiktok and you can’t change my opinion on that

\- Gay Tiktok also is full of people hyping eachother up unlike straight tiktok where ppl try to tear eachother down or

\- and Asmo LOVES to hype up everyone on the damn app and loves when they love him back

##  _**Beelzebub:** _

**Food TikTok**

\- It’s pretty obvious that he’d be on food tiktok

\- He likes to watch the videos and imagine eating the things other people make

\- ate his DDD once and Lucifer had to make him burp it up

\- Brings the videos to Satan who agrees to make them most of the time

##  _**Belphegor:** _

**Alt TikTok**

\- He likes the way that alt people dress

\- Favorite videos are the daddy issue ones

\- He sometimes makes TikToks but they’re mostly cryptic and make no sense

\- Dark humor


	32. All characters react to Hazbin Hotel Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Obey me Characters react to Hazbin Hotel Pilot and what characters they like/relate to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would demon bros+undateables react to Hazbin Hotel pilot episode? Which character(s) would leave strong impression on them and why?"- Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- First things first; Lucifer in the show is married to Lilith and he hates that with his entire being

\- Lowkey wishes the Devildom was that exciting and sadistic

\- Offended that humans portray all demons as evil and unredeemable

\- I think the person he is impacted by the most would probably be Vaggie because:

\- They both are the right hand to the prince/princess who wants to change Hell / the Devildom and how they’re run

\- They’re both the more careful and untrusting characters who protect those they love

##  _**Mammon** _

\- He really likes the show and enjoys how exciting humans think Hell is

\- Is so happy they think demons are all super strong and badass because that means everyone sees him that way as well

\- I think he is impacted by Husk the most just because he admires his gruff personality and relates to his love for gambling at the casino

\- Also admires how he doesn’t passively agree to follow Alastor’s command but fights before giving in 

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- He doesn’t even compare it to the Devildom because he is used to pretending to be in his anime worlds

\- Is really into the animation because its so smoothly drawn and unique compared to a lot of animes

\- I think he really admires Vaggie as well since she is so strong

\- Admires her tough persona and relationship with Charlie and how they truly protect each other

##  **_Satan_ **

\- He is very critical but admires the imagination of humans

\- Wishes that the Devildom had that much fighting

\- He likes Katie Killjoy the most for not being afraid to fight a literal princess on-air and fist fighting them

\- Also likes how she sticks to her points and is a bad bitch

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Okay we ALL know he thinks that the way they portray Hell in Hazbin Hotel is ugly asf and sooo unorganized

\- But the character Angel Dust makes up for the ugly environment

\- Likes how unafraid he is to flaunt his sexuality despite the way that the people around him may judge him

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- He doesn’t really care for the show tbh

\- There no food other than those few popsicles that angel dust grabs

\- His favorite character is Cherri Bomb because he thinks the way that she fights is tight asf

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- He also doesn’t really care much for the show but he likes the action of Hell portrayed

\- Also likes the idea of humans being disappointed to see that the Devildom isn’t nearly as exciting

\- He LOVES Alastor because he relates to how he manipulates the protagonist and gives of shady vibes

##  _**Diavolo** _

\- He finds it hilarious but also thinks he needs to change the way humans view hell is they think the Devildom will be that chaotic

\- He obviously relates to Charlie as they both don’t have their parents with them and are a royal trying to make a difference in Hell

\- He shows Charlie and Vaggie to Lucifer and is like LOOK ITS US!

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- He doesn’t care for the show but admires the determination of Charlie as it reminds him of Lord Diavolo

\- I think he like Niffty the most

\- He admires how she cleans so quick and is happy as she cleans

##  _**Solomon** _

\- He finds it funny and enjoys the jokes made

\- He liked Angel Dust the most

\- He likes Angel Dust because it reminds him of Asmodeus

##  _**Simeon** _

\- He doesn’t like the show due to its crude humor 

\- Does think the animation style is cute though

\- He likes Charlie and thinks she’s the only one in the show with a pure heart and deserves to be happy

##  _**Luke** _

\- He's not allowed to watch the show he’s babi

\- But I think he’d like Niffty bc they’re both hyper lil babies


	33. [NSFW] Vamp!Succubus!MC asks the bros to take her v card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE SEX IS DONE THEY DO THE SEX THEY PUT PENIS IN VIRGINIA THEY ARE HAVING INTIMATE RELATIONS THEY ARE NAKED TOUCHING
> 
> half-vampire half-succubus virgin MC asks the demon brothers to take their virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hello. So for the past few day's i have been follow you're blog and i quite fond and love you're blog oh so very much!, are you still accept request? If still may i have a demon brothers reaction to a half Sucubus half vampire fem mc asked them to take her virginity. It's like she has lived for hundreds of years but is still a virgin just for the reason that she is not interested in intimate relationships, but when she starts having relationships with them she starts wanting it." -tellmesomegoodstory

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- On the outside, he is calm and sexy

\- But on the inside, he is freaking out and jumping for joy

\- The pride in being her first lover is unbearable 

\- He makes it very loving and soft and romantic compared to his usual bondage and rough love

\- Afterwards, he can’t stop smiling because MC chose him for their first

\- They chose the man normally feared to take something so precious from them

##  _**Mammon** _

\- Of course they’d want the Great Mammon!

\- ….is what he tried to say but his voice betrayed him and it came out more of a squeak of excitement and nervousness 

\- Will probably hesitate before performing a lot of actions in fear of hurting her

\- When she reassures him that he won’t hurt her in any way that she isn’t looking forward to he becomes a confident man again

\- Afterwards, he keeps giggling and joking around with MC while holding them

\- Is very spacey and overwhelmed with the knowledge that someone chose him for emotional reasons rather than power, money, or looks

##  _**Leviathan** _

\- His precious Henry wants him to take her virginity 

\- Nose bleed and passes out

\- When he finally comes to his senses he asks a hundred times if they’re sure they want it to be with a yucky otaku

\- When they reassure him he asks for a couple of days because he has an idea

\- On the day of the deed MC comes to his room and sees he got an actual mattress in his room with soft silky sheets and rose petals

\- he saw it in an anime and was like oh this is exactly how it needs to look

\- Goes slow and soft unless she asks for it harder and faster

\- Doesn’t use his tail for their first time together because he’s afraid of scaring her 

\- He gives them a bath and holds them tight the rest of the night

##  _**Satan** _

\- Blushy boy

\- He is scared of hurting her

\- After a lot of convincing that they’ll be fine he quickly racks his brain for any stories he’d read with sex scenes

\- Is very passionate and messy and excited

\- Probably has the least experience out of all the brothers 

\- The idea of MC being his lover for the rest of time excites him 

\- Worships her body and praises her a lot 

\- Very soft touches and lots of kissing 

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- Normally he’d be more than happy to give in to someone’s wish so easily

\- But knowing it was MC made it different

\- He felt nervous about hurting her or being too slutty and overwhelming her

\- But when he says yes he absolutely worships their body with soft kisses and lots of kissing on the lips

\- very passionate and sensual 

\- ensures MC’s pleasure and makes sure not to overstimulate them 

\- After he will hold them close to his chest talking about how nobody has ever made love with him like that

\- He feels so complete like his sin had finally brought him the love that he needed in sex

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- Afraid to hurt them because he’s big but agrees

\- LOTS of prepping and even when MC begs for his dick he refuses saying she’s not ready for that yet

\- When he finally penetrates them it's very tight and hurts MC a bit, breaking her hymen and making her bleed

\- panics and goes to pull out until he hears MC moan

\- Then he gives soft shallow thrusts, refusing to bottom out during their first time

\- lots of looking each other in the eye and passionately locking lips

\- Doesn’t wanna let go of MC after so he just puts on her pajamas and carries her with him to the kitchen for after sex snacks

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- He cries

\- He doesn’t understand why MC would want him, the person who killed her and used her for his own dirty deeds, to take something so precious from her

\- Soft, slow, and praising is his style for her first time

\- He normally is a lot more degrading but he felt as though he owed MC all the love his body had

\- Afterwards he cuddles them and whispers how good they were for him and how much he loves them


	34. [NSFW] Demon Bros in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX HORNY MEN
> 
> What the Demon Bros would be like during their heats in my opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I was in the Devildom I think the one HC I'd be most afraid to be real would be the brother's in heat one because like. My thotty dumbass would be like 👀 kill me with your d*ck please and thank you"- Anonymous

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Sadistic af

\- Ties MC up and uses them for hours at a time

\- Mind-numbing experience

\- Stays home every day of his heat with MC to fuck them into the next dimension

\- Hard, fast, and messy

\- If MC isn’t covered in cum he isn’t done yet

\- A lot of talk about children together

\- Dirty talk mode at 1000%

##  _**Mammon** _

\- Desperate and dominant

\- Usually calm and sweet as a lover but as soon as his heat hits

\- hoooo baby he is so dominant

\- Love to fuck MC into the mattress and press their face down while their ass is in the air bouncing off his cock

\- Will stock up everything they need to survive in his room so they won’t leave

\- “I’m gonna fuck a baby into ya, be ready for a long night”

##  _**Leviathan** _

\- Another one who makes sure he and MC don’t leave his room for the entire duration

\- Whiny and needy

\- the slightest movement or noise will make him pounce MC and put his cock into their hole with a quick and rough pace

\- Really enjoys cumming down MC’s throat and fucking their face

\- Bottom mode whenever anything other than blowjobs is happening

\- Will beg and plead for MC to just sit on his dick and spin like a Beyblade

\- If MC isn’t going fast or hard enough he uses his tail to bounce them up and down with more speed and force

##  _**Satan** _

\- Oh boy uh strap in because he lets out all his anger during his heat

\- Will tie MC up and tease them while stroking himself 

\- Goes deep asf and fast as well

\- Degrades MC and calls them the perfect whore

\- Loves cockwarming during his heat

\- “Look at the slutty human taking Demon cock, you like that?”

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Somehow he’s hornier than usual

\- Will dress MC up in costumes and lingerie 

\- Desperate thrusting and praises for being so good

\- Goes for hours upon hours

\- Loves to fuck in his luxurious bathtub

\- Biting and scratching *nose bleed*

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- If he isn’t fucking MC he’s eating

\- Into food play and licking MC clean

\- Tries to control himself but it gets too hard and his cock starts to pound into MC’s hole at high speeds, hands on their hips moving them in sync with his own thrusts

\- Refuses to stop touching MC at any point during his heat, even if it’s just their pinkies being locked together

\- Growling, biting, scratching

\- Loves the size difference and how he can see the tip of his cock through MC’s stomach

##  **_Belphegor_ **

\- Wakes tf up

\- Choking and tying MC up is his fav thing

\- Cockwarming when he’s sleeping

\- Desperate and clingy

\- grinding in his sleep and begging

\- Will drag MC into empty classrooms to plow their brains out during the school day


	35. Spiderman Kiss (Luci, Levi, Beel, Belphie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tries a spiderman kiss with Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you have the time and motivation, I'd love to see HCs for Lucifer, Levi, Beel and Belphie reacting to their MC doing the Spiderman upside down kiss on them? Fluff is always good ❤😌"- Anonymous

##  _ **Lucifer:** _

\- He was organizing his desk’s cabinets in his study when he heard some shuffling on top of the desk

\- He looks up only to see MC laying on their back on top of his desk with their head upside down nose to nose with him

\- “MC what in Diavolo’s name are you doing?”

\- “Close your eyes, Luci!”

\- Lets out a sigh and reluctantly closes his eyes hoping it’d get MC to leave him alone to work

\- When he feels their soft lips meet his in an upside-down kiss his eyes snap open as MC pulls away

\- He has a light blush on his cheeks and when MC goes to apologize thinking they offended him he immediately has his lips on there’s again in a much more passionate kiss

\- It relaxed him and whenever he sees MC upside down he gets excited about a kiss

##  ** _Leviathan:_ **

\- Levi is sitting in front of his bed leaning forward with his controller in his hands yelling commands at his teammates through his headphones

\- MC is upside down hanging their head off the edge of his bathtub

\- When he makes a good kill he turns to MC to ask if they saw it only to be nose to nose with them

\- They both blush and then the nerd in both of them immediately pops out

-“SPIDER-MAN KISS” they both yelled before locking their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss

\- Levi loves it and loves how dorky MC is when they do it because he is also dorky and they’re dorks together

\- definitely cosplays spider-man and mary jane with them to have a photoshoot

##  _**Beelzebub:** _

\- Beel was headed to the gymnastics area of the workout room to meet up with MC after his workout in the weight room

\- He sees them hanging upside down off of a tall bar and they give him a big smile

\- they motion for him to come closer and when he does they grab his cheeks and pull him in for a loving kiss

\- Becomes his new favorite thing

\- purposely will lay on the floor while MC is on the bed so that if they hang their head down he can spider man kiss with them

##  _ **Belphegor:** _

-He was the upside-down one as he had fallen asleep on the couch in the neck-straining position we all love for some reason

\- He wakes up when he hears MC whisper his name

\- Before he can respond to them their lips have caught his, in a chaste quick kiss, leaving him blushing

\- He immediately pulls them back and makes the kiss more full of emotion and words he could never say out loud

\- Whenever he sees MC chilling on the floor by the fireplace he hangs his head off the edge of the couch and gets their attention, begging for another kiss without words

\- Loves their dorky smile after every kiss


	36. Lucifer w/ Angel of Death!MC hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets an Angel of Death and goes on a killing spree because he wants to see that specific AoD more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could do headcanons of either Diavolo or Lucifer having a crush on an angel of death who comes to pick up the dead bodies in Devildom. They want to see the AoD that the start killing lower ranking demons just to see them. Though, 85% of the time its a different AoD"- Anonymous

-The first time Lucifer saw them was their first day as an Angel of Death and they came to collect the body of someone who he had had to execute for treason

\- He found their clumsiness and nervousness annoying as he was a strict guy

\- But the second time they showed up he couldn’t help but find their awkward demeanor adorable

\- Less and less demons were being sentenced to execution though since Diavolo was going soft and he began to get nervous he wouldn’t see them again

\- One day out of desperation he kills a random demon of the lowest class, which caused the AoD he’d wanted to see to appear and collect the body

\- He begins to kill more and more lower ranking demons, justifying it in his head by saying to himself “I mean if they’re here they’ve obviously done SOMETHING to deserve this”

\- But that specific AoD only shows up every couple of months, much to his disappointment

\- At one point though they don’t show up after a year, so he asks whatever AoD shows up for his next victim if they are alright

~ He finds out that his favorite AoD had been killed collecting bodies from a dangerous area they’d been warned not to accept bodies from unless they had a death wish

\- He moped around for years, getting stricter with his brothers and emotionally closing himself off much like he had before the AoD had walked into his life

\- When he is choosing an exchange student for Diavolo’s new idea to unite the three realms he randomly picks one, not caring who they are

\- He has to leave the room for a minute when a human-looking exactly like his AoD showed up

\- He did some research and found out that AoDs often reincarnate as humans and he was so giddy, especially when he realized they held the exact same traits was his AoD

\- They also had mentioned seeing him in their dreams before and never knowing who he was despite the rate at which the dreams would occur

\- He vows to protect MC at all costs and to not lose the person he’s in love with again


	37. [NSFW] Jealous Mammon Sex HCs (F!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mammon sex he is naked touching butts with MC
> 
> How F!MC and Mammon do the sex when Mammon is Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "may I request some nsfw headcannons of a jealous and possessive mammon?"- Anonymous

\- Typically Mammon is a soft dom, praising you and making sure to prioritize your pleasure before his own

\- But when you rile him up by getting too close to another guy or flirting with his brothers he snaps

\- He’ll drag you into the nearest private space to plow your brains out and remind you who you belong to

\- He uses you as his own personal cum dumpster, letting out every last drop of cum he has into your all your holes

\- He’ll fuck you till you’re crying from overstimulation and barely able to think

\- Lots of bites and sucking on your neck

\- He’ll whisper things like “Ya like how my cock feels in your hole, hm? The hole that’s shaped to fit me and me only?”

\- He also LOVES to fuck your face and make you cry from gagging and choking

\- Loves the way your throat buldges around his demon cock, filled to the brim with his member and coated in his cum

\- Likes to hit it from the back as well and push your face into the bed


	38. General Fluff HCs (Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some general fluff for best (horny) boy <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello love! Im sorry to hear your weekend wasn't pleasant. ❤❤❤ if your still doing requests then maybe just some fluffy headcanons for our main man Asmo? ❤❤❤ I hope your feeling better soon!" - Tumblr user @brigetmiget

\- When sleeping with MC they spoon and he’s the big spoon. He put his hand under their shirt and on their tummy, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

\- Often invites MC to have mini fashion shows, sometimes it’s private if either of them just needs a little cheering up, but most of the time they will force the other brothers to watch

\- Doesn’t let anybody but MC touch his hair because MC is the only person he trusts to put it back exactly how he likes it

\- When he goes clubbing with MC he always has at least their pinkies crossed if they are facing different ways

\- He covers MC’s drink with his hand and holds it close, and if anyone tries to touch it they’re going to get bitch slapped

\- Really enjoys writing in a little diary he keeps under his mattress

\- Has been writing in that diary since before his fall, and it still has scars and burns from the Celestial War

\- Speaking of before the Celestial War, he used to do Lilith’s makeup every morning and would touch it up throughout the day without her actually noticing like the good brother he is

\- Also takes a lot of pride in being Beel, Lilith and Belphie’s older brother because he finds them all adorable 


	39. Period Pain!MC HCs (Asmodeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~implied female sex organs~  
> How Asmodeus would treat an MC with very bad period pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a short fic or some headcannons about Asmo with a fem mc who has very bad period pains? Im still waiting for my diagnosis and lately I've been in so so much pain. Thanks!"- Tumblr user @sirena-maltija

\- When he finds out about how bad you’re periods are you can bet your bloody puss he is gonna be downloading a tracker and tracking symptoms and what helps

\- He’ll lay next to you and massage your lower stomach if it helps

\- Also buys lots of chocolate and snacks that you like 

\- Will stay in from going partying just to take care of you

\- At some point he puts on a sexy maid/nurse costume to take care of you

\- Since other demons are able to smell the blood he forces you to do online school to limit your movement and your risk of attack

\- Whenever the pain gets too bad he will heat up a warming pad and lay it on your tummy and soothingly pet your hair

\- When you’re chilling with your heat pad he will probably give you a massage somewhere like your feet or back

\- If you worry he isn’t satisfied as the avatar of lust because you can’t have the sex he will immediately hold you telling you that with you it's different and just being close feels as good as sex to him

\- Puts on some rom-coms and sad movies to cry over together

\- You both probably ugly cried over the titanic at least ten times 

\- He gives your tummy lil kisses and tells your uterus to quit hurting his princess


	40. MC wants to h*ld h*nds (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros react to MC being super flustered about wanting to hold hands, despite already having done much more intimate things together  
> WARNING: Slight NSFW, nothing really too descriptive though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MC is out and about with their demon bro S/O and seems to want to ask them something. After a lot of asking and them blushing they go “I...want to hold hands!!” Scandalous! Holding hands in public! Such impure thoughts from MC! They’ve already done the dirty at this point if you know what I mean ;) but they’re still so shy about making their relationship known to others! What will the brothers do??" - Anonymous request from Tumblr

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- “What could you possibly be so embarrassed about, my love?”

\- Is very confused by you being so flustered despite the things you’ve done already

-When you finally spit it out, he is equally as flustered, he is so used to such seductive and sexy love from succubi, rather than the soft love humans have to offer that he is thrown off

\- He will quickly put his smug persona back on though and grab your hand, giving it a quick kiss before you both continue walking

##  _**Mammon** _

\- “Spit it out, human, the great mammon don’t got all day!”

\- You and him had both just done the deed before they left, what could you possibly be so flustered about?

\- He is bright red

\- “w-wELL, OF COURSE, I GUESS THE GREAT MAMMON COULD HOLD YOUR HAND”

\- He is so happy he is gonna have trouble letting go of that hand

\- He is both the type to swing your arms playfully and the type to rub his thumb over your knuckles/rest his lips on them when sitting somewhere casually

##  _**Leviathan** _

-You being nervous causes him to be nervous

\- _Oh no, MC seems nervous, they’re going to break up with me, they hate me, they don’t deserve a yucky otaku for a boyfr-_

\- “I…I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND, LEVI” 

\- Oh my Diavolo, his little tsundere human is so cute he is going to explode oh dear, oh no

\- He will reluctantly grab your hand after like a minute of talking to himself in his head, his hands are definitely clammy and he’s insecure

\- If you hold his hand despite his clamminess he is swooning because you are so kind and you clearly genuinely enjoy his company

##  _**Satan** _

\- He finds is amusing how nervous you are to ask, he can tell right away what it is you are thinking, as he sees your hands twitching as if they were hesitating to reach his own

\- “Satan can we-” YES”

\- He grabs your hand happy that you finally spit it out

\- He is giddy and has a slight blush on his cheeks until the moment your hands break apart

\- He is so happy because of how soft your affection is toward the embodiment of wrath.

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- Asmo had been holding back his hand-holding and PDA habits because he knew they made MC uncomfortable

-So when MC stutters out they want to hold hands, he is so fast to grab them and snuggle up with them

\- He is so happy, he loves being touched, even in non-sexual ways

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- Listen this man has big ass hands

\- He honestly probably hadn’t initiated hand-holding because he was scared he’d accidentally break your dainty human hands

\- So he is hesitant when you finally ask

\- When you express trust to him though he will hold your small hands super softly

\- if you want to hold hands tighter just let him know and he can apply a little more pressure, but he is so nervous

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- He finds you adorable

\- You will suck him off but you won’t hold his hand in public

\- What an odd human

\- When you finally ask he will gently grab your hand 

\- He is very happy even if he doesn’t show it


	41. Mc's Hostile Cat Familiar (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros react to MC getting a mean cat as a familiar so Lucifer can't get rid of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MC adopts a demon cat as their familiar (so Lucifer can’t automatically get rid of it) but being a cat and a demon, it’s mean to everyone who isn’t MC. MC just coos over their “soft bby” even as it wrecks all the brother’s stuff and curses them with unhealable scratches. MC could totally reign in their cat from hell but they go “but I don’t want to hurt soft bby’s feelings...”" - anonymous on tumblr

##  _**Lucifer** _

\- Are you fucking joking.

\- He doesn’t need Satan whining about how MC gets a cat so he should too.

\- Since he knows he can’t do anything he will try to bond with the cat

\- When it scratches him the man is so offended

\- Does this cat not know who he is? How much power he has?

\- He will never try to bond with that _thing_ again

##  _**Mammon** _

\- OH MY DIAVOLO THIS IS HILARIOUS

\- “If Lucifer tells ya to get rid of it can I sell it?”

\- He is a cat person, as seen in the _Mammon and the Cat_ audio drama, so he’s a bit sad that the cat doesn’t like him

\- Is stubborn and refuses to give up trying to pet it and threatens to sell its fur if it doesn’t love him back

##  _**Leviathan** _

\- Meh he prefers reptiles and fish

\- But he’ll deal with it

\- The first time the cat hisses and scratches him he goes on about being a yucky otaku and of course MC’s cat wouldn’t like him

\- But eventually, he gets really jealous because the cat gets more attention than he does

\- Like this snek man will deadass race the cat to MC when they come home from RAD so he can get a hug before the cat

##  _**Satan** _

\- cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat

\- In love with the cat and will try to make it love him

\- This grown-ass man will cry if the cat refuses to bond with him

\- He and the cat compete for MC’s affection 

\- The only time that the cat and Satan get along is when Satan opens the door to Lucifer’s study and the cat goes in and makes a mess before they escape together bc they’re both devious little shits

##  _**Asmodeus** _

\- ITS GONNA GET CAT FUR ALL OVER HIS WARDROBE KEEP IT AWAY FROM HIM

\- OH HELL NO HE KNOWS THIS STINKY FELINE FUCKER DID NOT JUST SCRATCH HIS BEAUTIFUL SKIN

\- He is terrified of the cat and refuses to be in the same room as it

\- If he has to be in the same room though he will use his powers to make it stay still

##  _**Beelzebub** _

\- He’s more of a dog person, but cats are cute too

\- If the cat scratches him he is sad, he just wanted to pet the kitty cat :(

\- He will surprisingly drop food on the floor for it during dinner because he is trying to earn its trust.

\- Pouty when MC cuddles it but not him 

\- Give the big man a hug pls he is so sad

##  _**Belphegor** _

\- Oh my Diavolo, this is great

\- Lucifer is so pissed this is so funny omg thank you MC for the entertainment

\- He will put the cat on the couch (if it scratches him he’s like whatever I’m a demon I’ll live) so that its fur will get all over the place and scratch it up because he hates everyone but Beel and MC and is a brat


	42. God Kills MC (All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God finds out Lilith lived as a human and kills MC because they were her decendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've had this thought in my head for awhile, but does God know mc is the descent of Lilith?? Lilith was supposed to be killed but was secretly reincarnated by Diavolo. What if he finds out and kills mc because as far as he's concerned, they shouldn't exist? Can I request some hcs of how the demon brothers and undateables would react to this happening? If not, I understand! >.< Thank you!! ❤️❤️" - Anonymous on Tumbr

**_Lucifer_ **

\- If anyone mentioned MC he’d be gripping them by the throat begging them with tears in his eyes to never speak their name in front of him again

\- He doesn’t want them to say it because of his pride. He knows he’ll cry hearing their name and he’d get flashbacks to Michael standing over MC’s bleeding body as they cried Lucifer’s name, hopeful that he’d be able to save them.

\- He wasn’t able to save them despite being right there, he was being held back by some angels and was fighting them at that moment, but even after he killed those angels and Michael, he got to their side too late, their eyes empty and skin still warm, but getting colder as the seconds pass.

\- He’d scream and cry so loud the entire Devildom would hear, and he wouldn’t care, no matter how much pride he held, he was torn to pieces and felt lost the second their soul left their frail human body

\- He and Diavolo immediately agree that God needs to feel the same pain he’d put all the brothers through twice

\- They go to the celestial realm and attack a bunch of Archangels

\- His anger from losing both his sister and his lover will be terrifying and is enough to bring God to his knees

\- “I won’t let you touch anybody else. I won’t let you tear my family apart more than you have!” 

\- If he does not kill God, he definitely leaves him shaking in his boots,

\- He will use all his strength to kill as many Archangels as possible, so his father would feel the same loss he’d felt.

\- He’d leave God wounded but make him have to helplessly watch his children and friends die horrid deaths before his very eyes, just like Lucifer had to do with Lilith and MC, still alive, but left empty and helpless.

\- His mourning process after the rage would basically be overworking himself, bringing his mind to anything but the dear human he’d lost

##  **_Mammon_ **

\- Watching his former brother impale MC’s chest with a sword was not something he was ready to see.

\- He hated every second of holding them in their last moments, he thought he wouldn’t have to watch them die in agony like he did when they let Belphie out of the attic

\- It happened when he looked away, an angel suddenly appeared in front of MC and immediately had the blade in them

\- He blames Lucifer for a while.

\- Because of him, everyone found out the truth about Lilith and it got back to God and if Lucifer had just allowed Belphie to stay out of the attic to live with the exchange student like the rest of them they would never have died either of their deaths

\- Blames himself a lot as well, he is supposed to be fast. That’s his thing, is being fast. But he wasn’t fast enough to save them from their killer.

\- Distracts himself with drinking and gambling his life away

\- One night he gets unbearably mad and intoxicated, which leads to him sneaking into the Demon Lord’s castle and using a gate to the celestial realm.

\- When he’s there he books it to the throne of his father, begging him to at least tell him if MC was in heaven or hell before he sent him back down there.

\- Hearing that they went to neither and God had simply wiped them and their soul from existence was what finally got to him

-He lunged at him but was stopped by Diavolo who had followed him there and apologized to God for letting him through.

\- “YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU DON’T DESERVE TO RULE THIS UNIVERSE, ONE DAY I KNOW LUCIFER WILL RETURN TO BEHEAD YOU IN FRONT OF THE REST OF YOUR PRECIOUS ANGELS”

\- His ranting kind of caught everyone off guard but they wouldn’t be able to stare in shock for long as Diavolo dragged him through the gate, bringing him to the dungeon where he would stay until Lucifer could hopefully talk some sense into him

##  **_Leviathan_ **

\- Why? Why did he have to tell MC to go shopping themselves, why didn’t he just go with them?

\- When they used his pact mark a second too late, he arrived to their bloody beaten body, nearly lifeless eyes turning hopeful for their last moment of life as they saw Leviathan

\- He turns just in time to see an angel booking it towards a portal, but he is too concerned with saving MC to actually chase their killer.

\- He turned back to them and lifted their unconscious body off the Devildom soil, sprinting as fast as possible screaming for help

\- When he arrived at the Demon Lord’s castle begging Diavolo to save them he was too late, somewhere along the way their heart had stopped and they died looking up at their yucky otaku boyfriend trying so hard to save them from a hopeless battle with a small smile.

\- He locks himself in his room, not even coming out to eat meals.

\- When Lucifer finally had enough of Levi starving himself, he opened the door with the master key and found his pale younger brother, in his bed sleeping, but under the blankets, he guesses Levi had lost too much weight.

\- He also took notice of his lack of anime figurines and video games, looking to see them in the trash.

\- Levi is quick to get mad at Lucifer but when Lucifer just holds him and pats his younger brother’s hair, he breaks down full-on sobbing, and snot getting all over Lucifer’s coat, which he cringed at a little but dealt with it for the boy’s sake.

\- He wouldn’t go to God like the previous two, he’d just murder anyone who mentioned him or his angels 

\- He ends up giving away his fish too, convinced that he wasn’t allowed to have loved ones because no matter how hard he tried to save them he never could. First his baby sister and now the love of his life.

##  **_Satan_ **

\- Oh poor Satan, he had worked so so hard to get his temper under control, but watching an angel slit MC’s throat in front of his very eyes erased all the control he had within him and he immediately gutted the angel, within the blink of an eye they were just as dead as MC

\- He called Lucifer begging for help, even though they both knew he was much too late and MC had bled out and died quickly. 

\- He held them until Lucifer and some of the other brothers had to pry his arms off of them.

\- After seeing them taken away to be put in a casket and buried in the human world with their family, he filled with rage and grief all at once, from the top of his head all the way to his toes he was radiating wrath and he went on a rampage, killing demons left and right

\- He wasn’t able to think clearly until a voice in the back of his head reminded him of the human and how they always helped everyone no matter their species.

\- He stopped killing then, not wanting MC’s spirit to be upset with him more than they already should be.

\- He, like Lucifer, distracts himself so that he can’t think of MC as much and be hurt by the images that lived in his head forever

\- Whenever a book described a character similar to MC he’d tear every page, ripping it to shreds

\- He’d lost almost half of his book collection in only a month because he managed to see MC in everything.

\- Blames himself and tries to get to the Celestial Realm but is stopped by Diavolo and Lucifer

\- After he had been in his room for about a week or so with no sign of even moving from his bed, Lucifer let himself in which pissed of the avatar of wrath

\- Lucifer said nothing but looked in his eyes before simply saying the blonds name, before hugging him

\- For the first time since he was a young boy, Satan let Lucifer hold him as he wailed and sobbed, venting and letting his eldest brother guide him through it all

##  **_Asmodeus_ **

\- Why did he let MC storm off when he was letting that succubus flirt with him?

\- If he had just told to succubus to go away cuz he was with MC they’d still be alive, they wouldn’t have died in such a painful way.

\- When he heard a scream he turned around and froze as he saw MC, sword entering their chest and exiting between their shoulder blades

\- He panicked and rushed to them, looking the angel responsible in the eyes so he could have him wait for when Asmodeus felt ready to kill him

\- When MC gave him a soft smile and touched his cheek with their bloody hand, he held it against his face and cried screaming for help and texting and calling Lucifer like crazy

\- When he felt their hand go limp he stopped everything

\- He looked down and saw their once lively eyes looking at the sky above them, with no soul behind them, just an empty shell of the only person to ever fall in love with him for reasons other than sex, money, and power.

\- He couldn’t look away, he just stared at them in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks as Lucifer and Diavolo arrived, both gasping as they saw Asmodeus covered in MC’s blood.

\- Asmodeus dropped his skincare routines, rivaling Belphie’s title as the avatar of sloth as he slept day and night, no longer wanting to be awake with MC

\- Why did his father have to take away the one wholesome thing he had? Why was his father so desperate to ruin things for his six surviving sons and Satan

\- One day he suddenly jumps back into his old self, smiling and flirting like nothing was wrong, but everyone knew he was still completely broken up inside

\- He brings home a new partner every night, each one resembling MC in some way shape, or form, because he knows he can’t have them anymore, but he doesn’t want to think about that

\- He just wants to embrace his sins and distract himself from any lingering thoughts of MC with strangers

##  **_Beelzebub_ **

\- How could he be so reckless? He knows he shouldn’t leave MC alone in public places but when he saw a hotdog cart he couldn’t help but dash for it with all his speed

\- As he was ordering everything the cart had he heard screams behind him

\- He looked back and felt his blood run cold as he saw MC’s body on the ground, blood pouring out of their neck, and an angel covered in blood flying away

\- That angel would get his punishment later, right now he has to tend to MC

\- He desperately tries to get them to respond to him, the only response he ever receives is MC’s final gurgled breaths, as they looked at him with terror in their eyes that slowly disappeared as their body shut down, unable to keep going

\- and he roared, demon form coming out at he flew off into the sky, chasing the angel that was considerably slower than him

\- When he reached them he bit into their shoulder before devouring them completely, making sure they suffered ten times as much as MC had in their final moments

\- Without a second thought he flies towards the Demon Lords castle in a rage

\- As he knocks down the doors he manages to knock out several guards who were watching the castle diligently as Diavolo and Barbatos had immediately left to go find MC and Beel

\- Beel went to the Portals that allowed them to travel between realms, and charged into the Celestial realm, killing multiple angels on his way to God

\- He wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Just because he rules over the entire universe doesn’t mean he can take everything away from Beel. He can’t keep losing the most important people in his life, it wasn’t fair

\- When he fought his way into God’s throne room, facing him for the first time in several millennia he raged immediately pouncing at his father only to be struck down.

\- The fight kept going until Diavolo and Lucifer had arrived to take the giant redhead back to the Devildom, Lucifer nearly killing God himself when he saw how hurt his younger brother was.

\- He refuses to eat for a very long time, feeling he deserved to be in pain because he was the reason behind both Lilith and MC’s gruesome deaths

\- He only eats when it starts to hurt Belphie a lot as well, but he hates it, he feels unworthy

##  **_Belphegor (Simeon Simps beware)_ **

\- He wishes he could unhear it. The sound of MC beside him in bed, screaming as a sword entered their chest, gasping for air but failing to find it.

\- Why didn’t he wake up to the intruder? How could he just let an angel deliver MC the same fate they had nearly received by himself.

\- He didn’t chase after the intruder, instead screaming for his brothers’ help, staying with MC comforting them, and trying to urge them to keep breathing.

\- “Belphie,” “Mc, save your breath you’ll be okay I promise!” “I’m sleepy, Belphie...I’m... Gonna nap here with you,” 

\- He stared at them like they were crazy, but deep down he knew this was their way of having one last happy moment with him. He nodded and held them, avoiding the area where the wound was and crying as he held onto them, feeling the last of their breaths and the life leave their body

\- He turned into his demon form. He sees it now

\- He shouldn’t have been hating humans, no, they weren’t to blame at all.

\- It was the angels, they were the ones who kept taking away his loved ones. They were the ones who needed to pay.

\- When everybody had gathered in the room, mourning MC’s departure, Belphie looked up and saw Simeon crying while trying to push Luke away from the bloody scene

\- Belphie lunged at Simeon pushing him down before reaching his claws into the Angel’s throat, ripping it out as Luke and the others watched in terror

\- Diavolo locked Belphie away for killing the angel and Belphie felt not an ounce of regret.

\- Now father will feel the pain of losing someone so special since he knew Simeon was one of his favorite angels

##  **_Diavolo_ **

\- Whichever guard allowed an angel to sneak by with a weapon is to be beheaded

\- This was supposed to be a nice elegant ball with MC as the prince’s date

\- But he turned to face a nobleman to talk for a moment when he felt MC grip suddenly tighten harshly on his hand, and when he turned he was mortified to see a knife in their chest and an angel fleeing as quickly as possible

\- Diavolo goes on a rampage, chasing the angel before ripping his head off with his bare hands

\- He held MC’s body and cried for hours, begging Barbatos to bring them back in time again to save themselves once more from the cruel death they’d been forced to have

\- He decided to hell with the Celestial realm, only the humans and Devildom shall be united, God had taken things too far with MC’s death

\- He sent troops to the celestial realm and offered the seven demon brothers a second chance at taking down their dad, but with him and his army on their side this time

\- When he does eventually rampage his way to god the battle is intense and nearly destroys all three realms, Diavolo was desperate to avenge MC and came very close to killing god with his bare hands

##  _**Barbatos** _

\- He had done so much to prevent this. He’d known this future was a possibility so he tried to stop it from becoming the reality he’d lived in

\- Where did he mess up? Why was MC’s throat slit right before his eyes?

\- His usual poker face or sly smirk was nowhere to be seen as he cried on Diavolo’s shoulder, and Diavolo was happy that Barbatos allowed himself to be vulnerable with him, but saddened to see what had caused it

\- Barbatos constantly blames himself, and whenever anyone suggests traveling to an alternate universe where they survived, he’d say no because that wasn’t his MC and he didn’t want to take them away from their version of him

\- He never was vulnerable around anyone ever again

\- He also nearly scrubbed every inch of the castle into oblivion, trying so hard to distract himself with cleaning, but no amount of chores could keep his mind away from MC

\- When Diavolo suggests that they go to war with the Celestial realm, Barbatos is quick to agree.

\- “I’m right behind you my lord, I trust you to guide us to victory,”

\- When fighting he came face to face with the angel responsible for killing MC and he made his death slow and painful and forced him to watch his friends and family get slaughtered by the Devildom troops 

##  **_Solomon_ **

\- No no no

\- Surely he had a pact with _someone_ who could fix this

\- He is panicking and can’t think of a single demon that could heal a wound as big as MC’s 

\- He’s sobbing and holding them, wailing and mourning the loss of the only other human to understand and love him

\- He was angry, but he knew he couldn’t take on God

\- He was moved into the house of lamentation because his anger towards the Celestial realm put the exchange angels in danger

\- Asmo ends up trying to cheer him up, trying desperately to get his best friend and pact holder back

\- He ends up researching spells to revive them, to no avail

\- But he never gives up and Asmodeus and Satan remind him that MC wouldn’t want him to be acting this irrational and wouldn’t want to be revived for a second time

\- He eventual realizes all that and gives up his search and just lets himself be sad

##  **_Simeon_ **

\- Why? Why would he do this?

\- He cries, desperate to find reason in God’s action, very focused on keeping his status as an angel and not fall

\- But back in the Celestial Realm, Michael brings up MC’s assassination and Simeon loses all composure and tries to kill Michael, angry that he ever trusted him so much

\- MC was an innocent human with no control over their lineage, they were happy, they had hope, and were going to do great things, so why?

\- Why did God kill an innocent human? He does not understand

\- As the battle between Simeon and Michael comes to an end, Simeon is pushed out of the Celestial realm

\- His wings blackening, horns sprouting from underneath his shattering halo, teeth growing sharp and the aura surrounding him becoming demonic

\- He fell from grace

\- He lives with the brothers for the rest of eternity, all mourning MC occasionally and making up ideas on how they could finally bring justice to MC and Lilith’s names


	43. Sensing MC sinning (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the demon brothers would react if they sensed MC committing their sin a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve had this headcanon that the demon bros can tell when humans are feeling their sin and also just being around them makes humans more susceptible to their sin. So, going from that, how would they react if MC was feeling their sin like A LOT? Maybe they’d offer some advice on how to deal with these sinful feelings or maybe avoid them to see if it’s their influence that’s causing this? Sorry if I’m rambling I’ve just had these ideas for a while..." - Anonymous on Tumblr

##  _**When MC Starts to Feel Their Sin a Lot** _

**LUCIFER**

\- When MC starts to feel his sin a lot he is happy at first, because it is his instincts to corrupt humans and projects his sin into their lives

\- If he realizes MC is feeling his sin excessively he starts to get worried

\- He will sit with them and let his pride go for a minute to open up about his own problems and all the shit he’d gone through because of his pride

\- He hopes that after that conversation MC will try to avoid his sin and not end up like him

\- If they do, all is well and he tries to allow himself to be more vulnerable with MC to show them what will happen to them if they get to prideful

\- If they remain overly prideful he will continue to try and calmly explain what they’re going to end up becoming if they keep on that track

**MAMMON**

\- As a demon, he is thriving off of their greed, soaking in the power it gives him for a bit

\- When he overhears his brothers talking bad about MC’s newfound gambling habits and how they keep asking for money he panics

\- Immediately goes to MC and gives them a stern talking to, feeling guilty at the sad look on their face

\- He is a soft man and he will let MC off easy a lot, all it takes is some puppy dog eyes and a pout and he’s letting them go free and comforting them

\- When he sees MC at a casino he was visiting though, he puts his foot down and decides to talk to them more sternly.

\- After they both make a few grimm at the casino that is lol

\- He’d tell them to spend some more time with Simeon and Luke for a bit and try to learn to better themselves and stop themselves from falling into large debts that ruin their future

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He’d feel saddened when he feels even the slightest bit of MC’s envy

\- They’re the most perfect normie in the world, what could they possibly be jealous of?

\- He will try to subtly show them how perfect he thinks they are

\- He will do thinks like spoil them with gifts from Akuzon, trying to give them everything so they have nothing to envy

\- When he realizes the envy has barely left MC and they need more help he’ll be up front about it and ask what they want so badly

\- His face turns red when they finally spit out that he had been giving too much love to Ruri-chan lately and that MC just wanted some affection

**SATAN**

\- If MC starts to feel kind of angry then he is thriving off of the power it feeds him and he feels proud of himself as a demon 

\- As MC’s friend, though, he is worried about his impact on them and their behavior

\- At first he’d try to let them ride out whatever was going on and let them cool off

\- When it doesn’t calm down at all, he grows concerned and tries to offer advice to them

\- He will show them some books he reads when he is upset and he will show them his punching bag and lets them go to town

\- He offers them access to his library and punching bag, whenever they need it and he will tell Lucifer about it, just to get advice and hopefully convince him to lighten up on MC a bit 

**ASMODEUS**

\- I mean they literally just fuck all day bc he loves his sin lolz

\- Joking, (unless ur hypersexual like me ;)))

\- If MC is starting to sleep around a lot, a dangerous amount that could lead to STDs or put them in uncomfortable situations, he will decide to have a night in with them

\- He throws a sleepover where he confronts them and asks if everything is okay

\- If MC gets offended, he’ll back off completely, continuing with the self-care night

\- If they admit to having a problem then he’ll help them heal

\- When he first fell, he went on for days, banging without a care and without stopping

\- He was able to bring himself to stop though by doing so much self-care and beauty things, so he tries to get MC interested in things like that and will help them stay safe when they do want to bang someone (ofc most of the time he just offers himself but its up to you whether you accept or not)

**BEELZEBUB**

\- He notices that the fridge is a lot more empty than usual by the time he gets to it

\- At first he assumed Lucifer was trying to save money, but when he threw a fit about it, MC apologized saying they’d been really hungry lately

\- He grows concerned about them and when they’re in private he asks if they were stress eating or if it was something else 

\- If it was stress eating he tries to help MC with chores and studying, even though he may to be the brightest of his brothers, he tries his best and asks Satan if he can borrow some materials

\- He will also start buying things that fill up quickly so that MC wouldn’t snack too much throughout the day

\- Of course if MC just likes to eat, he won’t intervene and he’ll just offer for them to join him when he has midnight snacks

**BELPHEGOR**

\- When MC starts to doze off during class, at the dinner table, and even while walking he grows extremely concerned and observes their sleep schedule more closely

\- He tries giving them stuff with caffeine without them realizing it, seeing if it helps wake them up a bit

\- He decides to try and act hyper and see if it keeps them up, will beg his brothers to keep them awake so that they have normal sleep schedules

\- For advice, he tells them that they should work out with Beel, albeit much less intensely, and try to do things that will keep them awake until normal sleeping hours

\- If it has to do with depression, he will ask Lucifer to find them a therapist and perhaps get them on some meds that could wake them up 


	44. Ditzy!MC (Demon Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Brothers react to a Ditzy MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Im sorry for bothering you! How would the brothers react to an mc who is soft, smol, innocent, kind to everyone. But that also comrs with being a huge ditz and trusting everyone, and doing anything anyone says? Cuz thats me lol. Thank you so much!" - Tumblr user @ pattonflowerlesbian666

**LUCIFER**

\- oh no, oh dear, ohhhh boy

\- Needs to protect the poor babi

\- His blood pressure is rising with the second

\- When sees MC easily trusting his brothers he is glad but oh my Diavolo was he horrified

\- They were demons who eat humans, why were they trusting the brothers so much

\- WHY DID THEY TRUST BEEL AND MAMMON SO MUCH

\- When Belphie comes out of the attic and reveals how he tricked MC he honestly isn’t surprised

\- When he and MC start dating he gets even more protective and is sure to mark him and scent them so no other demons even think about touching them unless they want to face his wrath

\- When MC accidentally trusts a demon who then tries to eat them, he is so mad he almost gives birth again

**MAMMON**

\- He is going to have so much fun with them

\- He is able to lure them into his schemes pretty easily

\- But when he realizes they are nothing but nice to everyone they meet he feels very guilty and tries his best to keep them out of his dirty work

\- He makes sure to leave his scent on them before they even get romantically involved with each other because if anybody touches them they’d have to deal with him so he figured this was the best way to baby sit effectively 

\- He finds it adorable how sweet they are and is swooning every time they speak

**LEVIATHAN**

\- they’re like a sweet ditzy anime character omg

\- He compares them to every ditzy anime character to ever exist

\- But when he realizes Mammon has been using them to do his dirty work, he is raging

\- He will try explaining to them what he’s doing and they seem to be listening, but then the next day they’re back at it

\- Throws hands with Mammon at one point or another and begins to listen into their conversations for Mammon asking for “favors” from the human

\- Has them wear his sweatshirt in public so nobody even thinks about trying to fool them or even breathe in their direction bc this is HIS smol human and they will not get hurt on his watch

**SATAN**

\- He doesn’t trick them into doing anything bad really, just asks them to help with some of his more innocent pranks on Lucifer

\- Scents them to be sure nobody asks for any “favors” that could hurt them

\- They’re too nice and he’s too cold so they balance each other out

\- classic “the angry one is only soft for the sunshine one” situation

\- Baby proofs everything he has in his room because they can’t seem to understand how dangerous everything he owns is

\- “Satan what’s this book about?” “hm, what bOOK MC DONT TOUCH THAT-” they got cursed again lol

**ASMODEUS**

\- Ohhh my god he LOVES MC and wants to corrupt them so bad

\- Like he wants to do things MC has never even heard of

\- They’re so oblivious when he flirts though, so he was a bit saddened by that, but then he gets nervous about their safety and begins to coddle them more

\- He may be feminine and the third weakest of all his brothers, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t hella powerful,

\- so whenever someone teases MC (even if MC doesn’t realize it) is going to have to deal with him, and it won't be pretty

**BEELZEBUB**

\- He is kind of the same so watching these two together is adorable but worrying

\- Beel may be a bit oblivious and too trusting, but he has never once forgotten he’s around evil, but it seems MC does that a lot so big teddy bear bodyguard Beel comes out 

\- He walks them everywhere and scents them so that nobody will even look in their direction

\- If he sees MC talking to a demon that looks like their up to no good he was standing behind MC with a murderous aura and mouth threats to the demon before they give up and run

\- If MC gets sad about the demons always avoiding them he feels guilty, but he knows it’s for the best and will encourage Luke, Solomon, and Simeon to spend more time with the human

**BELPHEGOR**

\- Oh he was so happy when he first met the kind human, they were a ditz and perfect to manipulate

\- Stupid human helped him out of the attic without a single doubt that he wasn’t going to hurt them

\- After the whole killing them thing though he reflects on how easily they trusted him and he begins to cling to them

\- If anybody even breathes a word about a favor that has a hit of mischief he’s dragging MC away and has a murderous gaze at the demon that says “sleep with one eye open” 


	45. Marching Band MC (Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Bros with an MC who plays in Marching band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons for the bros with a marching band mc? (I think you might be able to tell who's sending this ask lmao)" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- Lucifer listens to classical music, the relaxing and soft kind, so he doesn’t like the marching band music per say

\- but since it is MC he rather enjoys it

\- He does not however enjoy it when they decide to teach Mammon how to play marching band music bc Mammon is not the most musically inclined

\- He will help them practice and come to their shows though and he is really proud of them and their talent

**MAMMON**

\- At first, he finds it odd because he is used to other types of music

\- But when he sees MC’s smile while they play he can’t help but want to hear their songs everyday

\- He will ask them to teach him how to play 

\- He is no longer allowed to play after he accidentally interrupted Lucifer’s focus on his work with some sour notes

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He hears it while he’s playing games and at first he thinks it’s his game’s soundtrack, that is until he logs off and it’s still playing

\- Won’t admit he listens to MC play, he will sit outside their door and listen though

\- He goes to all their shows and it is the only reason he leaves his room anymore

\- Asks if they can play some of his favorite anime songs

**SATAN**

\- He is also not very interested in loud marching band music

\- But since it is MC he will tolerate it and attend their shows 

\- Will listen to them practice most of the time

\- He has definitely broken their instrument because he was in a bad mood and didn’t like their volume (He always buys a new one right away tho)

**ASMODEUS**

\- He prefers club music he can shake his ass to

\- But he enjoys MC’s dedication and their enthusiasm 

\- Will attend their shows in a cheerleader outfit, pompoms and face paint, screeching their name in excitement

**BEELZEBUB**

_**\- (Marching bands usually play at halftime of sports right? IDK I stay in my room all day doing nothing lol)** _

\- When he runs off of the field he immediately is looking back to it, watching for MC and the rest of the marching band

\- He always has a big goofy grin and cheers loudly for them

\- If he’s feeling extra goofy when watching them practice, he’ll dance to the music with cringe dad dance moves 

- _ **(Beel is a dad dance kind of guy and nobody can change my mind about that)**_

**BELPHEGOR**

\- He is not a fan of loud noises

\- he is a fan of MC

\- he buys noise muffling headphones so he can hear them without getting upset at the volume

\- He loves to attend Beel’s games even more now because his two favorite people perform in the game :)


	46. MC impersonates the Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the brothers would react to MC impersonating them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MC does an impression of each of the brothers and their impressions are spot on! They get everything about each brother and it’s getting tons of laughs when they say stupid shit/out of character shit as each bro. How does the brother being mocked react?" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- The king of being offended

\- When he walks in on MC performing an impression of him in front of his brothers who were howling with laughter, he is beyond upset

\- MC “swooning” over Diavolo, interrupting themselves occasionally to yell at Mammon

\- At one point they pretend to pass out while swooning, only to be caught by strong arms with a dark aura radiating off of them

\- MC runs to hide behind the other brothers, who look equally as nervous about Lucifer’s wrath

\- After giving a thorough talking to all the other house of lamentation residents, he goes to his office to calm down

\- He was honestly just humiliated that that’s how MC viewed him, and it was troubling to wonder if everybody else saw him as such

_\- (Even though they constantly tell him that’s how he looks lol)_

_-_ To gain Lucifer’s forgiveness MC meekly wanders into his study as he glares at them, waiting for their apology

\- He is shocked when they suddenly pretend to swoon again and he catches them, getting ready to tell them off for imitating him

\- “That was my impression of myself, swooning over you, Lucifer :)” His heart skipped a beat he cant stay mad this this dumb human

**MAMMON**

\- He was used to being the butt of jokes from his brothers so he was good at putting up a front like he didn’t care at all

\- But the fact it was MC stung real bad

\- MC was pretending to be taking things from his brothers and trying tp deny it, despite holding it in their hand, jokingly as they all howled with laughter

\- When MC sees him standing in the doorway looking like a kicked puppy, they fee guilty and go to apologize but he storms out of the room before they can

\- He goes to his room and counts his grimm in the back of his car sadly, pouting and trying not to cry

\- He doesn’t move when he hears the door open, opting to ignore whoever had come to tease him

\- When he feels a smaller body climb onto his lap and hug him tightly though he nearly faints

\- “M-MC?!” 

_\- “I’m sorry, Mammon, I shouldn’t have teased you, Levi had told me to do my best impression of you and I shouldn’t have accepted his offer,”_

-“Whatever, it’s no biggie,” (it is a biggie he’s crying rn)

\- When they admit Levi had offered them grimm to do the impression his ears perk up at the sound of them pulling the coins out of their pocket for him

- _“I figured if I did it you’d be happy!”_ MC is gonna suffocate in hugs

**LEVIATHAN**

\- King of insecurity, if I found out you hurt him like this you better sleep with one eye open

\- When he walked in on MC imitating the way he fawns over Ruri-chan and then “refuses” to interact with his brothers because they are 3D, he is so sad

\- Snek boy tears up and calls MC a stupid normie before retreating to his room

\- He distracts himself with video games, being snappier than normal with his teammates who call him out for being bitchy, so he quits and switches to anime

\- Of course, nobody would actually like a stupid gross otaku like him

\- When MC knocks at his door and calls his name he gives no response and opts to instead lock the door dramatically so they hear it

\- MC sits outside his door for a few minutes, sliding their back down the wall beside it and talking about random stuff that Levi likes, offering him anime merch in exchange for his love and forgiveness

\- He sits beside his door listening to them before he decides to let them in, to which they respond by tackling him with a hug

\- “I’m sorry Levi, I promise I’ll Never ever do it again please just don’t hate me” they cry

\- They then spend the rest of the night crying over anime and cuddling

**SATAN**

## Warning: choking

\- Oh no

\- Walks into the living room and sees MC holding a pile of books and insulting all his brothers, especially Lucifer, and when he sees they are all cackling along with MC he feels the rage boiling in his chest

\- MC acts like a know-it-all and talks about his daddy issues before he stomps out of the room, the booming footsteps of his demonic form drawing the attention of everybody else

\- MC goes pale realizing what they’d done 

\- In his room Satan starts throwing things and tearing his room apart out of pure frustration

\- How stupid does MC have to be to make fun of _him_? 

\- He continues yelling and breaking things for a few hours before he hears a timid voice call his name from behind him

\- Turning around he glares daggers at MC, stomping towards them and grabbing their throat with a tight, but loose enough to just barely breathe, grip

\- He lifts them by the throat, yelling about how they’re a stupid human and insulting them in every way he can think

\- he keeps going until he feels MC start to go limp in his hands, which causes him to snap back into reality and drop them as they sit on the floor gasping and rubbing their now bruised throat

\- He panics and leans down to try and help them but is sad when they flinch away- both of them now crying

\- They end up just chilling and crying and stuff the rest of the night

  
**ASMODEUS**

\- TBH I don’t think he’d mind it much, he’d probably thrive off of the attention as MC pretends o be horny over every little thing 

\- They talk about how beautiful they are and how nobody can compare to him, as well as how _everyone_ wants him

\- He laughs along in the moment and continues to joke with his brothers and MC

\- When he gets back to his room though he breaks down and starts to feel kind of insecure about the way he is

\- MC feels something is wrong and goes to his room, knocking lightly before walking in and seeing him curled up in his bed sniffling

\- They calmly walk over and lay on top of him playfully begging him to get up and go party with them

\- He only responds by pulling back the covers and pulling MC under with him

\- He holds them close as they just let him cry, stroking his soft hair and whispering words of love to him

\- Once he calms down MC can’t apologize enough, because they know it takes a lot to make Asmodeus feel insecure like that

  
**BEELZEBUB**

\- When MC impersonates him he finds it funny, because he knows he is flawed and he makes light of his situation

\- When they talk about emptying the fridge and everyone else starving though he feels a bit guilty and apologizes quietly with a blush

\- As they continue on Beel starts to feel more and more guilty about his eating habits and how unfair it was to everyone else who also wanted to eat

\- he made an excuse saying he had to go to the gym to meet with someone and headed to the gym

\- He worked out for a while, letting out all his negative feelings on the equipment

\- When he returns home he sees MC and Belphie both cuddled up on Beel’s bed, and he realizes they had waited for him to come home and join them

\- After he showers, he lays next to his twin and MC and rests for a bit before he feels a hand brush hair out of his eyes

\- When he and MC make eye contact he pulls them closer and apologizes for leaving so abruptly and for always eating too much

\- MC holds him and apologizes too for taking the joke too far

  
**BELPHEGOR**

\- He’s too lazy to care

\- MC straight-up starts fake snoring and lays in random places and jumps on Beel

\- They all pretend to kill themselves because of _the incident_ from when he got outta the attic

\- I can’t really picture him getting offended because he’d just be like haha yea i suck, anyways lets nap together

\- He just kinda laughs along idk


	47. MC wants a couple's costume (All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Obey Me! characters would react if mc asked them to do a couple's costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a headcanon where MC plans a Halloween party and approaches their demon bro or undatable S/O about doing a couple’s costume?" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- At first he is a bit appalled by how embarrassing it sounds, so he rejects them

\- When he sees the dejected look on their face he goes a little soft but his pride prevents him from saying yes to something so cheesey

\- MC goes to Diavolo and asks him to throw a Halloween party so that Lucifer with for sure HAVE to dress up

\- Diavolo takes it one step further and suggests that since Lucifer was too embarrassed of MC to dress up with them, he’d have to do it himself

\- That gets Lucifer fired up

\- Lucifer plans the BEST couples costume

\- We’re talking designer brands and shit, elaborate, flashy and showing off how beautiful his MC is

\- When he sees how excited MC is on Halloween night, he is filled with pride, knowing he made MC that happy with his decision

\- I think their costume would be something like two vampires 

**MAMMON**

\- Listen this man is the cheesiest man alive, of COURSE, he WANTS to do a couples costume

\- Will he admit that though? NO

\- Why would he, the GREAT Mammon, wanna dress up with a human?

\- But then again... he is a sucker for MC and seeing them look so dejected breaks his heart

\- He quickly agrees and takes them shopping, and they definitely choose a costume they think will make them look badass and cool

\- They’d probably choose a Bonnie and Clyde costume tbh

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He’d a lonely cosplayer desperate for love and affection of COURSE he wants to do a couples costume

\- Of course, he is flustered for a bit, but once MC and he browse some costume he gets really excited

\- He feels so special when MC asks if he can make their costumes himself, he loves that they trust him enough to make reliable cute clothes for them

\- They’d end up dressing up as something like Mario and Luigi/Princess peach

  
**SATAN**

\- At first, he is embarrassed, but seeing how excited MC was to dress up with him got him just as excited

\- When they go shopping he is very picky, I feel like he’d be the type to insist on finding the PERFECT costume

\- Their costume would probably have something to do with detective novels

\- But MC actually probably convinces him to dress up as Shaggy so they could go as Velma/Scooby

**ASMODEUS**

\- A couple's costume? YES PLEASE !

\- He is so excited to dress himself and MC up for Halloween, especially since it’s not typically celebrated in the Devildom and he’s used to traveling to human world Halloween parties

\- Would shop for HOURS with MC, buying some costumes for later on when they are having sexy times, and choosing what to wear in public

\- They’d end up going as a sexy cop and criminal probably

**BEELZEBUB**

\- Beel just wants to make MC happy, of course he will dress up with them

\- They probably will have a hard time keeping him focused on shopping and will probably get kicked out of the costume shop because he will try eating the food costumes

\- Since Beel is big, his costume is gonna be scary, no doubt

\- In the end, they end up going as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

  
**BELPHEGOR**

\- He is too tired to dress up normally, but this is MC

\- If he REALLY doesn’t want to dress up though, MC is gonna guilt-trip him and be like, "Hey remember that time u killed me lol, anyways dress up or else I’ll un-forgive u”

\- He and MC end up going with the Cheshire cat and Alice

**DIAVOLO**

\- OH MY GOODNESS HE IS SO EXCITED

\- We all know this is the cheesiest being ever, even passing Mammon tbh, he is so excited, he makes sure your costumes are the best of the best

\- He also makes sure that his birthday cake matches their costume

\- They end up going as the Devil and an Angel because he is funny and cheesy and this man is too cute I love him so much

**BARBATOS**

\- Barbatos had to decline at first, his reason being he was to serve Diavolo at all hours of every day, and that includes Halloween, so he had to be professional

\- When Diavolo insists that Barbatos dress up with MC, he can’t refuse and agrees to dress up with the human

\- He has never dressed up for Halloween, so he may seem a little awkward at first, especially about being too casual in front of Diavolo

\- They probably go as the Mad Hatter and as the Rabbit

**SOLOMON**

\- He hasn’t dressed up since he was young

\- He was low key excited, but he’s gonna be mature and not act giddy 

\- He probably uses some magic for their costume to make their costumes stand out and look cool as h*ck

\- I think they would dress as a magician and a magicians assistant

**SIMEON**

\- Simeon has barely even heard of Halloween since it is such a dark holiday

\- He agrees to dress up easily because he wants MC to be happy and the look in their eyes when they ask is hard to reject

\- I think that they would dress up as Cinderella and Prince Charming


	48. Who is MC to Satan if they marry Lucifer (Demon Bros reactions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon brothers reacting to MC asking who they would be to Satan if they were to marry Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MC and bros chill together and talk about stuff til the topic somehow turns into Satan's origin, which is Lucifer's wrath. MC then asks, "So, does that make Lucifer and Satan the same person?", before the demons can reply, MC also asks, "Then hypothetically, if I marry Lucifer and he becomes my husband, does that make Satan my husband's brother, my husband's son, my brother-in-law AND my step-son?" How would demon bros react?" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- He looks like he’s about to cry

\- He feels like he should be able to answer this but he just… can’t

\- Buries himself in work for a few days, repeating their question in his head

\- He genuinely has no clue and cannot find an answer for them

**MAMMON**

\- By the time they finish asking their question his brain is fried

\- Because he calls Satan his brother

\- But technically he’s kind of his nephew

\- But then again Lucifer didn’t “give birth” per se more like all his anger left his body and formed a demon

\- MC has to call his name a few times because he just sits there with his head in his hands thinking way too hard

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He was so focused on his video game he didn’t hear the question the first time

\- When they asked again he just stared at them

\- He had never even thought about it

\- He almost starts crying the poor snek boy is so confused

**SATAN**

\- He had to leave the room

\- After he left a LOT of things broke in a different room and he came back calmed down

\- He does not want to discuss it because he hates Lucifer

\- (Don’t tell him I told you this but … the real reason he doesn’t want to talk about it is that it makes him insecure about his knowledge and the fact there’s something he doesn’t know especially since it’s about himself)

\- ((and the question keeps him up at night))

**ASMODEUS**

\- In tears from laughing

\- He and MC spend DAYS observing the relationship between Lucifer and Satan, to try and determine what the best way to describe the relationship is

\- Asmo kind of just gives up trying to figure it out

\- But the next time he gets called “Daddy” during a one night stand he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing

\- Because he started thinking about the question during sex

**BEELZEBUB**

\- Chokes on his food

\- He is so family-oriented and yet he cannot seem to figure out an answer to the question

\- Belphie yells at MC because the question made his brother lose sleep

**BELPHEGOR**

\- “How the fuck would I know?”

\- He’s just so tired dude he can’t even understand what MC is trying to say anymore

\- Tells them to marry lucifer and find out for themselves if they’re that desperate to know

\- Wakes up when they almost actually go and he had to stop them from doing an impromptu proposal to the eldest


	49. Sheep!MC (Brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC accidentally turns themself into a sheep and the brothers react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I’m the anon who requested the atheist one, it’s really funny I love it, especially Luke and Asmo. I hope I’m not too greedy if I wanna request one of the brothers and other reacting to MC turning into a literal sheep that looks like MC’s DDD pfp" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- are you fucking joking

\- Yes, they are adorable but how did this happen, couldn’t the human-er sheep? avoid trouble for one day

\- His blood pressure sky rockets he is so done

-But if they sit with him while he does work he will be happy and pet them and probably fall asleep pretty quickly (for the first time in like 50 years at least)

**MAMMON**

\- OH FUCK

\- LUCIFER IS GONNA KILL HIM OR WORSE FREEZE GOLDIE

\- he finds MC adorable and will refuse to let anybody else hold them since he is tHeIr FiRsT dEmOn

\- “Hey since they’re gonna turn back human eventually, is it alright if I shave off their wool and sell it?” “MAMMMOOOON”

**LEVIATHAN**

\- Omg this is just like _the human who came to live with us turned into a sheep and now we all have to figure out how to save them before they become a sheep for life_!

\- He adores MC and decides if it become permanent their name shall be Henry 3.0 

\- It’s really hard to play video games with hooves and he’s sad that they can’t play together BUT he is able to force them to watch anime with him so thats an upside

\- He cuddles them and talks to henry all night, when they get turned back he’ll feel like he’s missing a piece of his new routine

\- So when MC comes to him with pillows ready to cuddle he is very very flustered but a very very happy snek boi

**SATAN**

\- It’s his fault, he left a spell book out and should’ve known the nosey lil human would peek at it

\- He will probably try hiding them from Lucifer by hiding them behind his mountains of books,

\- MC makes the perfect animal to pet whilst he researched the cure for the curse

\- He accidentally made a habit of it and now, after the curse has been lifted, he will randomly just start rubbing MC on the should or the back

\- he also lets them cuddle up in his lap despite no longer being as small as they were as a sheep

**ASMODEUS**

\- MC is a tiny lil baby sheep! oh my Diavolo!

\- They’re so soft and cute, time for LOTS of Devilgram pictures

\- He carries them in his purse like a small dog

\- Will cover them in bows and paint their hooves

**BEELZEBUB**

\- Wow they kinda look like a marshmello-BEEL GET THEM OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I STG

\- Finds MC adorable and keeps them company while the others look for a cure

\- He will feed them some of his food and pet them

\- They’re even smoller than ususal and he is so soft

**BELPHEGOR**

\- Pillow sheep? pillow sheep. :)

\- He rests on their soft wool and naps most of the time

\- If they’re hungry and wont stop yelling (I literally cannot remember what sound sheep make rn i am so sorry) in his ear he gets grumpy and goes outside, grabs a handful of grass and puts it in front of them.


	50. When they fuse with MC (All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Obey Me! characters react to accidentally fusing with MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about MC fuses with one of the brothers and undatables due to an accidental curse (DBZ Style), what hijinks would happen from their personalities mixing and would they want to unfuse? Sorry for the weird ask, stupid questions just pop up in my noggin <3" - Anonymous on Tumblr

**LUCIFER**

\- When he fuses with MC, he is stressed asf because hIS PAPERWORK HOW IS HE GONNA DO IT IF HE HAS TO DEAL WITH THIS D:

\- I think that the pieces of Lucifer would be contribute are his constant need to work and his powers as the eldest of the seven demon lords.

\- The worst aspect of fusing with him is his constant nagging and need for complete control, leaving you to just sit back and let him move your joint form

\- I think he’d want to unfuse simply because he has work that needs to get done and he misses his MC and doesn’t like it when he and they are one person

\- He prefers to “become one” and connect in other ways if you’re picking up what im putting down ;)))

**MAMMON**

\- When he and MC fuse, he is terrified, like holy shit he didn’t know this was possible

-He would contribute his speed and his passion for conning demons

\- MC probably will slap him when they unfuse because they didn’t like being a con man and he’ll be sad

\- The worst thing about fusing with him would be the fact he is stronger than them so he’s able to force them to do dirty deeds

\- I don’t think he’d want to unfuse because he loves MC and their personality and being so close to them without actually having to say how he feels is awesome

**LEVIATHAN**

\- HOLY SHIT HENRY HELP HIM 

\- He’s gonna have an aneurysm he and MC are fused together AHHHHH-

\- I think what he’d contribute to the fusion is his nervousness and his swimming skills and his power to summon Lotan

\- I think the worst thing would be his anxiety because he is so used to his own body and controlling it that trying to work a whole new body with a whole other person is very nerve wracking

\- He wants to unfuse because he hates himself and hates seeing himself in MC and would rather they be them and he be himself 

**SATAN**

\- Well this is.... interesting

\- He is so curious as to how this works and how the curse effected them

\- His contributions would be his rage and his knowledge

\- The only bad part is feeling his rage as he holds so much inside that it hurts, and MC may not be used to that amount of anger

\- But he tries to make it as comfortable as possible for them and wants to unfuse so he can stop hurting them

**ASMODEUS**

\- He’s used to entering people but this.... this is quite odd honestly

\- His contributions would definitely be his power to look people in the eyes and control them and his beauty

\- Like MC and Asmo combined? The most gorgeous fusion

\- The bad part about it is that there is CONSTANT arousal

\- Like you have to feel all of his horny the entire time you’re fused

\- I think he’d want to unfuse because he prefers MC being themselves rather than being influenced by him

**BEELZEBUB**

\- He honestly thought he ate MC for a minute

\- When he realized they fused he’s just like “oh ok” 

\- He would contribute his barbaric strength as well as a small portion of his hunger

\- The worst part of fusing with Beel is his hunger because even if it’s not as intense as his normal hunger, it still hurts

\- He’d want to unfuse because he misses MC and doesn’t like that he’s hurting them with his black hole of a stomach

**BELPHEGOR**

\- He is asleep when it happens so when he suddenly is in a different body that he and MC control he is like ????? What the fuck????

\- He would contribute his drowsiness and his demonic strength

\- But he’ll let MC take the most control over the fusion since he is tired

\- The worst aspect of fusing with Belphie is for sure the constant randomly falling asleep everywhere because they’re trying to undo this curse but they just keep fALLING ASLEEP

\- Wants to unfuse because he doesn’t like not having MC’s small body curled against his own when he naps

**DIAVOLO**

\- Oh this is funny

\- He finds this hilarious, like you’re stuck in a fusion Diavolo pls take this seriously

\- He would contribute his strength and his charisma

\- The worst part of fusing is having to do all his ~royal duties~

\- He’d want to unfuse because he knows keeping the human exchange student like that could ruin the program, plus he can tell they’re tired

**BARBATOS**

\- He knew this was going to happen and he did nothing to stop it

\- He wanted to know what it was like to fuse with MC

\- He’d contribute his calm demeanor and his demon strength

\- The worst part of fusing with him is they have to deal with Diavolo 24/7 and it is so exhausting

\- He’d want to unfuse because he prefers them as themselves and would prefer to have control over his own body rather than a whole different one he has to share

**SOLOMON**

\- He cast the curse on purpose lol he wanted to annoy MC

\- His contributions to the fusion would be his pacts and his magic

\- The worst part of fusing with him is having so many pacts because even just having a pact takes magic energy, which is why he tries to make sure it’s taking his magic instead of MC

\- He’d want to unfuse because he gets annoyed by MC and MC gets annoyed by him

-Like compromising with this man is so difficult he’s such a douche bag

**SIMEON**

\- Oh :( This isn’t good

\- Very calm about the situation 

\- He would contribute his kind nature

-Like they’ll end up stopping to help EVERYONE who remotely looks like they need assistance

\- That’s the worst part tbh because it almost feels like they’ll get nowhere moving at this pace

\- He’d want to unfuse because MC doesn’t belong in a body they have to share with him, they are their own person :)

**LUKE**

\- WHATTTTT

\- He is so confused

\- Their fusion is so small and cute and is like a kitten with a knife

\- Wants to unfuse bc he can feel the dirty demon pact marks from MC >:(((


	51. Scared Child!MC (Bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC suddenly is transformed into a young child and only has the memories of their child-self, but it just so happens that MC had an abusive childhood and is frightened by the brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello again! I know that you aren't taking requests at the moment, and might be awhile until then but I want to ask you this. Can you one where MC turns into a child, but can only remember things from that age. For example, turning 5 you only have your 5 year old memories. And the things they remember are bad since they had a abusive past? So they would be scared of the brothers and flinch to small things because if this. Thanks!" - Request from Tumblr user @littlekatgirl0

## TW: Mentions of Past Abuse

**LUCIFER**

\- As if his blood pressure wasn’t high enough already

\- He gets a call from MC’s teacher in their Curses 101 class and is informed that MC made a mistake and is with Diavolo in his office

\- He storms to Diavolo’s office with the intent to rip MC a new one but is surprised when he yells their name as he slams the door open and is met with a crying toddler cowering in the corner

\- He picks up the child recognizing it as MC and tries to soothe them, and succeeds much to everyone’s surprise

\- The paternal instincts he had with Satan come back and he is ready to keep MC safe until the curse has run its course

\- He brings them back to the House of Lamentation, wrapping them under his coat against his chest to hide them from his brothers who were sure to cause some sort of mischief

\- He texts his brothers to inform them that MC has agreed to stay in the castle tonight to hang out with Diavolo to prevent them from looking for them

\- He gives MC some blank paper and sets them on the ground away from his desk with some crayons

\- He focuses on paperwork as MC starts to get more comfortable with him and starts babbling to themselves about random things and coloring 

\- When he sees one of his paperwork stacks fall he gets annoyed and stands up to scold MC, but when he sees they’re crying and cowering away from him he leans down and starts picking up the papers quietly

\- He reaches a hand out and MC flinches and starts to cry more as they apologize, but are shocked when he just gives them a pat on the head

\- Eventually, when MC gets sleepy he lets them sit on his lap while he does paperwork

\- He goes into his demon form once they are fast asleep and wraps his wings protectively around them as he stares down at their baby cheeks as little snores come from them

\- He wonders about their past and why they would act the way they do and he rests his chin on his head with both his wings and his arms around them as he falls asleep as well

\- He falls asleep imagining having a kid with MC and how he would protect both of them from everything that comes their way

**MAMMON**

\- He was the reason it happened

\- He was bored and trying to get MC’s attention during potions class, and MC got annoyed when he refused to stop poking their cheek, so they swing at his hand that then knocked into the unfinished potion which tipped over, resulting in a tiny MC appearing before him

\- All the demons around them looked hungry at the sight of an innocent human child, so Mammon immediately wrapped them up in his jacket (since they didn’t exactly fit in their own clothes anymore..) and sprints back home

\- The second he steps in the door, MC swings their foot at his no-no square and sprints away screaming and crying

\- He sprints after them, capturing the squirming toddler with ease as he brings them to the kitchen and sets them on the counter

\- He starts to dig through the fridge- usually if human children are fussy they want food right ?!

\- He tries to feed MC, who sits there petrified by the food they present

\- So he goes to Leviathan, the only person who would have a human world food

\- Levi yells at Mammon the second he comes into his room holding MC’s tiny hand

\- When Leviathan stands up looking ready to fight, Mammon feels tiny hands clinging to his jeans, trembling with fear

\- He remembers MC once mentioned their childhood not being too great as they had shown him a small scar from their past

\- He goes into protection mode and transforms, wrapping MC up with his wings to shelter them from the raging snake boy

\- “Don’t ya worry, kiddo! You’ve got the GREAT Mammon here, and my wings will shield us from the raging nerd!” he entertains them

\- After getting some candy from Levi, he brings MC, who seems to be warming up to him, to his room, where they find fascination in his prized possessions

\- He panics when he sees them run to his car and climb in the driver’s seat

\- He follows them and sits in the passenger’s seat, buckling up as they pretend to drive super fast and furious

\- He plays along with them and for the rest of the night he does stuff like making them “fly” and playing pretend

\- At one point he takes them for a real fly, which ends with Lucifer hanging him from the ceiling for endangering the exchange student and not informing him of the mishap

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He had been doing online classes when he heard noises from the kitchen

\- He left class early, opting to investigate to see if some normie had broken into the dorms

\- When he arrived and saw a small child in the kitchen rummaging through drawers and making a mess, he screeches

\- MC falls over, crying and wailing begging him not to hurt them

\- He was still unaware that it was MC- so he ran to MC’s room, knowing they had stayed home sick that day and dedicated their sick day to practicing curses

\- No MC is found and he panics even more

\- That’s when he realizes why the fear in the kid’s eyes looked so familiar, he had recognized those fearful eyes from the TSL quiz when he lost his temper

\- He sprints back and sees MC had fled the kitchen, lucky for him they left a trail of the food they’d spilled on themselves

\- He finds MC hiding under the sofa in the common room, covering their eyes and shaking

\- He gently reaches out and flinches back as they scream at the feeling of his touch

\- He gently lays next to the couch and looks at them, leaving them alone until they calm down, not wanting to scare them more

\- When they do calm down he asks if they know him, to which they respond no and that they had honestly thought he was their dad

\- His heart breaks as he realizes what MC must’ve been through if they heard yelling and could barely look long enough to realize he wasn’t their dad before they felt they had to run and hide

\- He makes a mental note to cast a curse on MC’s dad later

\- Does NOT want them in his room because of his precious Ruri-chan figurines

\- So he tells them to stay put and runs to grab some of his older action figures he didn’t really care for anymore

\- Will also dress up with them using older cosplays that he also does not care much for

\- Humiliated when his brothers see him and the child dressed up as anime girls, so he picks them up and runs 

**SATAN**

\- When he is tutoring MC he hears them misspeak and before he knows it a small child stands before him, blinking up at him before screaming “stranger danger!” and sprinting away

\- He chases them around his room, doing his best to guide them to avoid his cursed books, and eventually corners them

\- When he catches them by the wrist they scream and look at him with terror in their eyes

\- This is where he remembers a late-night talk MC had with him about their childhood and he suddenly feels very guilty

\- He sits on the ground and picks up the most child-friendly book he can find and starts reading out loud

\- MC slowly inches towards him until he extends out his arm, beckoning them to come to sit with him

\- MC runs to his lap and sits, hiding their face in his chest and clutching his shirt as if they’re afraid he’ll get mad

\- He gently plays with their hair and reads to them for an hour or so until he hears soft snoring

\- He tucks MC into his bed before getting up and trying to find a way to lift the curse

\- While reading through a curse removal book he hears screaming from the other side of the room, so he runs out from behind his multiple bookcases and sees Lucifer holding a screaming and crying MC with a look of anger and confusion

\- Lucifer turns to question Satan but before words can leave his mouth Satan has flung him against the bookcase while removing MC from his hold and sheltering them from Lucifer

\- He tells Lucifer to get out as he cradles the crying child holding onto him for dear life and is a little shocked- but very relieved -when Lucifer leaves and only says “fix this and then find me so we can talk.”

\- Satan is very very protective over MC and is constantly holding their hand and stuff

\- When he finds out the curse will lift itself after about 24 hours of it having been cast he is relieved

\- He will play with MC and teach them stuff all night and locks his bedroom door so they won’t see anyone else and get scared again because he just wants them to feel safe

\- After MC falls asleep and he tucks them in he watches their sleeping face with a soft smile and can’t help but wonder if he and MC would have kids as cute as MC in the future

**ASMODEUS**

\- Asmodeus is NOT a fan of kids don’t @ me

\- The avatar of lust was shocked when he walked into MC’s room and found a toddler on the floor that looked eerily similar

\- At first, he would think of MC as a snotty and messy and gross kid that he didn’t want anywhere near him so he’d be scolding them and telling them to go away

\- When he looks down at the tiny human after telling them to just leave him alone very harshly he is shocked to see the terror on their face as they step back slowly as if bracing for impact

\- Confused he goes to pick them up so that he can talk to them easier

\- They kick and scream at him looking horrified at whatever he was about to do next

\- He panics and tries to soothe them by holding them close and petting their head slowly and gently

\- Once they calm down he is able to think clearly and realizes it must’ve had something to do with their childhood as he knew they had once said it wasn’t a good one

\- He decides to put his own joy aside for the day by allowing them to hang out with him no matter how snotty and gross children may be

\- He plays dress up with them and will do karaoke with them

\- Whenever one of his brothers does anything that frightens MC he will be picking MC up to bring them back to his room before he goes back out there to have a bit of a “talk” with his rowdy brothers.

\- He eventually falls asleep with them on his chest sighing happily and overwhelmed by the happiness he felt at getting to see MC as a child

\- The experience made him start to want kids, which he had never wanted before

**BEELZEBUB**

\- When MC turns into a small human child he has to leave the room for a minute so he won’t eat them since they’re so small and vulnerable

\- When he comes back and finds the contents of the fridge have been thrown about the room by the child he is like WTFFFF

\- He goes Demon form seeing all the food ruined and MC screams and cries running away toward the door

\- When the door opens to reveal Levi (who screams at the sight of a tiny MC) MC gets even more scared at the fact they’re surrounded by strangers

\- MC hides in a cabinet covering their ears and squeezing their eyes shut waiting for someone to come pull them out 

\- When Beel reaches in to pull them out gently MC flinches and lets out a loud sob

\- “I’m sorry for making a mess I promise I’ll be good please don’t hurt me!” MC cries scooting further against the back wall of the cabinet

\- He tries to coax MC out of the cabinet

\- When he does he picks them up and hugs them softly 

\- Beel decides to play with MC and wear them out so they will eventually fall asleep

\- He takes them outside and they play in the back yard for hours 

\- Eventually chasing after the toddler wears out Beel and he falls asleep on the couch in the living room

\- MC sits on top of him and watches TV before screaming because Devildom TV is very scary to a human child

\- He is very good at comforting them 

**BELPHEGOR**

\- He was asleep when it happened

\- He woke up to tiny hands pulling at his hair as he yelped out in pain

\- He pushed whatever had attacked him off the bed and shoots up - making eye contact with the small human

\- He had to be dreaming, there's no way the human actually managed to mess up a spell this badly

\- Is reminded that he is in fact NOT dreaming when MC moves to pull at his hair again

\- He curses and pushes them off again which makes them cry

\- Annoyed with MC, he picks them up and puts them next to him in the bed, urging MC not to pull his hair again

\- They do though because they are a child and don’t really understand the situation they’re in

\- When he yells MC flinches and runs away crying for their mom to help them

\- He suddenly remembers everything MC had told him about their childhood and he feels very very guilty

\- feels even worse when they return being carried by a very pissed off Lucifer who is humiliated to have the child referring to him as “mommy”

\- Belphie can’t help but laugh as Lucifer looks ready to strangle the child, so he takes MC and uses his powers to make them fall asleep quickly- hoping that they’ll sleep over whatever they had cursed themselves with


	52. AFAB!MC w/ period pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the brothers and undateables (minus Asmo because I already did some for him) react to MC having very bad period cramps

##  _**(AFAB MC) (Luke included as a platonic bestie who wants to take care of u)** _

**LUCIFER**

\- Lucifer has only dealt with his brothers so when blood comes out of ur vagina he is worried he did something to hurt you

\- for once in his life he is a bit lost on what to do so he goes to Asmodeus for advice

\- He will confidently retrieve pads and tampons for you with zero shame (we stan)

\- Places his paper work aside for at least a few hours a day to pamper you 

\- If you have trouble sleeping at night due to the pain he places his hand on your lower tummy and rubs circles with his thumb to try and soothe you

**MAMMON**

\- The first time he sees the blood is when he woke up next to you so he cradles your sleeping body and cries, thinking he killed you in his sleep

\- Embarrassed to buy sanitary products but give some teary puppy dog eyes and he’d buy the world for ya

\- “Babe, I’m at the store, what size pussy are you?”

\- Will wait on you the entire week

\- Barely goes out because he’d rather be with you while eating ice cream and crying together.

\- He gets that one thing where if he’s around an AFAB person enough their period feels like his own (Y’know like that one sympathy PMS ‘New Girl’ scene?”

**LEVIATHAN**

\- He sees the blood and is just kinda prepared for this

\- The moment the both of you started dating he had stocked his bathroom with female products he ordered off of Akuzon because he wants nothing more than for you to feel comfy with him in his room

\- He saw this in an anime once and so he knows how to take care of you by anime standards

\- He builds you both a pillow fort and cuddles you in it while watching anime dramas and eating junk food

\- Has heat pads that he uses on his shoulders after hunching over his computer all day, so he gives them to you 

**SATAN**

\- He studied human anatomy enough during his free time that he knows what’s going on before the blood even starts coming out

\- He will stock his room up with everything you could ever need

\- tampons and pads? check. Junk food? check. Emotional shows to cry to? check check and check

\- He will also read to you to try and calm you 

\- keeps his hands on your lower tummy nearly the entire time you have your period

\- He never falters this routine, ever month he is ready, he has a calendar in his phone to remind him to stock up when you’re due

**ASMODEUS**

\- [ALREADY DID SOME :)](https://asmo-ds.tumblr.com/post/630475550857773056/can-you-write-a-short-fic-or-some-headcannons)

**BEELZEBUB**

\- He smells it before anything (not because the scent is strong, just because he has a super sniffer that typically is good for finding food)

\- Shares his snacks with you more often during this week 

\- I HC that his big hands are soft and warm and make the perfect heating pads for your tummy so he just keeps them there a lot, even when you aren’t on your period

\- Carries you everywhere you need to go, no questions asked

\- He pampers you more than he already does and he’s just perfect to you

**BELPHEGOR**

\- He is too tired to pamper you, BUT he will hold you and rub anywhere you need him to

\- He likes to rub your tummy soothingly during your period 

\- If he wakes up and sees blood on the sheets because you bled through he might be a little bitch at first BUT after a moment he realizes how much pain you must be in and he will gently wake you so that he can help you wash up

\- If you have to go anywhere he tells Beel to keep an eye on you and if you’re in any pain to help you out

**DIAVOLO**

\- YOU! WILL! BE! SPOILED!

\- He will spend your worst days in bed with you, having Barbatos and his other servants take care of things around the house and Lucifer take care of things around the Devildom

\- Buys you only the BEST and TASIEST junk food to soothe you

\- Also will ensure you ALWAYS have a warm heat pack that is heated to the perfect temperature.

**BARBATOS**

\- SO MUCH TEAAAAAA

\- Barbatos waits on you like you’re Diavolo during your period

\- And he has made his own tea that is specific to your needs during this time

\- Like be ready to have so much tea to ease you and your cramps

\- Usually, he isn’t big on cuddling, but if you want to he will be more likely to do so during your period

\- Has a calendar for your period and keeps track of symptoms and stuff

**SOLOMON**

\- The first time he sees how bad your period is he spends most of the time looking for spells that could possibly help

\- He eventually realizes that you just need love and comfort during this time though and will try his best to comfort you (which he honestly isn’t the best at)

\- He also calls up Asmo and has him come over and help pamper you

-This is the one week a month where he isn’t acting like a little shit so you better savor it

**SIMEON**

\- PERFECT MAN

\- He’s seen human women during their period so he isn’t as lost on what to do as the others are

\- He buys movies, snacks, drinks, everything you could ever imagine to prepare for your week of suffering

\- ZERO SHAME IN BUYING SANITARY PRODUCTS

\- Like as long as you are happy and have everything you need he will be happy and feel no shame in buying things and taking care of his little lamb 

**LUKE**

\- Very confused

\- All he knows is MC is in pain every month and there’s blood, so he wants to help them

\- Will bake them treats and cuddle with them and try his best to help his best friend 

\- Will tell off demons if they even walk near you on your period because he knows they can smell the blood and he doesn’t want you in danger 

\- takes notes for you if you can’t come to school and will call you between classes to make sure none of the demon brothers have hurt you

\- Babi is just very worried


End file.
